Things Change
by Orion101
Summary: Chuckie returns home after going through some changes and now finds himself the object of more than one girls affections. Now things begin to spin out of control for our favorite carrot top as things heat up. Sixth chapter up,anonymous reviews accepted
1. Departure

I Do not own any of the characters of All Grown Up they are the property of Klasky Csupo and Nickelodeon. Nor am I making any money from this story.

A/N This is the first fan fiction I am I have written for this site, in fact it's the first fan fiction I've written period. Nevertheless I've had this scenario in my mind for a while now and I can finally bring it to life. To give you a rundown this will feature all of the main All Grown up characters, thought some will have bigger roles that others. This will be a C/A, C/S, and C/L fan fiction with a little T/L. Don't worry the plot will be consistent and entertaining.

Things change Chapter 1.

"I can't believe that next year you'll be a freshman in High School," Kimi said to her brother.

"Yeah neither can I it's all kind of allot to take in," Said Chuckie. He would have been in the eight grade with his sister Kimi but because of the remarkable grades he had received this year he had been skipped ahead a grade. It wasn't just him either, his best friend Tommy had also had a good year and was moved ahead so next year he would be in the same grade as Kimi.

"But aren't you excited too, you'll be in high school before any of us. That means when we do make it in you'll be their to show us all the ropes," Kimi stated.

"Gee nice to know you have my best interests at heart Kimi," Chuckie stated giving his sister and annoyed glance.

"Oh come on bro you know I'm looking out for you," She said giving him a playful punch in the arm."

"But seriously theirs no need for you to be nervous; it not like you wouldn't have gone to high school eventually." The two of them just entered through the doors of the Java Lava, where Tommy, Phil, Lil and Dil were seated.

"I know it's just that I'll be the youngest guy their and I'm afraid I won't fit in their like I did here," Chuckie exclaimed.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Tommy interested in the two siblings conversations.

"Chuckies' being his usual nervous self about entering high school a year earlier then intended, he thinks he won't fit in their," Kimi told the group.

"What's the problem then, it's not like he fit in here" Phil joked.

"Philip" yelled Lil!!!

"Actually Lil, Phil has a point, the difference back in junior high being that I had you guys. Over their in high school on the other hand I'll be on my own" stated Chuckie as he sighed.

"That's not true Chuckie you won't be alone remember Susie will be their," Lil pointed out.

"Yes that's true unfortunately so will Angelica," Chuckie stated before letting out another long sigh. Ever since before he could remember the blond girl had always given him no end of grief. It was almost as if she was drawn to his torment and spending an entire school year with her without any of his usual friends by his side was not his idea of a pleasant experience.

"Ouch I almost forgot about that part," said Phil as the realization suddenly hit him.

"Well maybe she'll leave you alone now that your both older and more mature," Tommy suggested with a doubtful look in his eye that told everyone not even he believed that scenario

"Oh Chuckie!!!!," came the familiar call of their childhood tormenter.

"Then again," groaned Tommy.

"Alright Chuckie lets state some ground rules about our first year of high school," the blond said as she walked over to the table where the six friends sat.

"Angelica we don't even start until fall," Chuckie stated.

"Oh I know but no point in waiting to the last minute, now rule number one you are not to talk to me until spoken to first," She said with her trademark wicked smile.

"I'll try to live with that horrible loss," Chuckie said with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Don't get cute with me Finster!!!" Angelica yelled in her shrilled voice and glared at him threateningly.

Chuckie backed up then nodded his head submissively as he listened to the rest of her demands.

"Now rule number two you are not to tell anyone you know me until your social status in this new environment has been established. If you end up a gork like in junior high you are not to acknowledge are affiliation. However if you manage to be upgraded to geek then you are to become my new assistant," she started to say as if it were a list.

"I thought Harold was your assistant?" Chuckie asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Harold and his family moved to the other side of town and he's going to school there. It works out okay though you're more intelligent and easier on the eyes," she said with the same wicked smirk as she reached down and pinched his cheek.

"Gee thanks it really comforts me," he answered annoyed.

"I'll be by your house late tonight with more rules as I think them up, tootles Charles," she waved as she slinked off to the in crowd and their table.

"Well that smashes any hopes I had for the school year," Chuckie sighed as he rested his face in his hands.

"Say was it just my imagination Chuckie or was she being a little flirtatious with you?" asked Lil.

"What!!!!" everyone yelled in unison?

"I mean when you stop to think about it in recent years she's been doing that with Chuckie a lot, remember at the party we had for Tommy when he won that award, or when she made you her project," Lil continued much to the dismay of others.

"Lil I think your imagining things she wasn't flirting with me," Chuckie said in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah as if any girl would flirt with my older brother," Kimi quipped as she took a sip of her smoothie.

"Hey," said Chuckie. This was really starting to be an annoying day for him.

………………………………….

"Just think Chas in a few short months our kids will be on their way to a new experience in life," said drew as he took a sip of coffee next to Chas at the counter.

"I know and Chuckie has a has a whole years head start on his education just think of the advantages it will bring," stated Chas while listening to his friend.

"Advantages smantages I still say a kid should take his learning as everyone else his own age all this skipping grades stuff' will only lead to trouble," Betty added in her opinion while he two friends were talking.

"You couldn't be more wrong Betty having a head start on the competition will give him the extra push he needs to dominate all those who oppose him," Charlotte also added to the conversation.

"We are talking about education Charlotte not business," Kira added in.

"The same philosophy applies," stated Charlotte.

" I'm just worried about how well my Chuckie will fit in he will be the youngest their and most of his friends will still be in middle school, he's very sensitive and rushing him into high school early may not be such good idea," Kira said with a concerned voice.

"I'm sure Chuckie will fit in just fine after all he will have my little angel their t look out for him, she adores Chuckie," stated Drew with a confident smile on his face.

"Yeah right," said Betty as everyone rolled their eyes.

"What?" both Drew and Charlotte asked as they looked at the others.

"Nothing," they all said quickly and then took sips of their coffee.

"So what are your plans for the summer?" asked Betty quickly changing the subject.

"Well Kira and I will have the house to ourselves since Chuckie and Kimi will be spending the summer with my parents," Chas explained to her.

"Its been so long since they've seen them and Chas's mother hasn't been feeling well lately so we thought it would be a nice surprise for her, plus the children will also have a good time," Kira said with a smile.

"Yeah and I bet all that extra time alone will give you and Chasy a chance to have your own bunch a good times ehhh," Betty said with a knowing smile to which Chas and Kira could only blush in reply.

Two weeks later

"Bye kids have a good time with Grandma and Grandpa," waved Kira as she and Chas drove of down the road.

"I'm going to miss them," said Chas as he took a quick glance back to see his kids waving back to them.

"I will too but with the house to ourselves we can catch up on a lot of the "matters" we couldn't attend to as often with them there," Kira said with a smile as she leaned over and gave Chas a kiss.

……………………………………

"I wonder what mom and dad will do without us their?" asked Chuckie.

"Ahh don't worry Chuckie I'm sure they'll think of something, but right now let's check around and have some fun," Kimi said excitedly.

"Yeah you kids didn't come all this way to worry about how your parents will get along without you," Marvin said with a smile at his grandkids.

"It's so good to see you kids, you've both grown so much," said Grandma Finster.

"It's good to see you to grandma….., " Chuckie squeaked out of his mouth and then covered it with his hands.

"What's wrong with your voice?" Kimi asked curiously.

"It's been doing that lately Mom and Dad said my voice was changing and it was all apart of growing up or something but I think it's a real drag," Chuckie said.

"Oh don't worry Chuck I'm sure that it will all turn out for the best in the end, right now lets go inside" Marvin said.

Three months later….

"Hello, oh hi dad, what is everything okay, yes uh huh," Chas continued to speak to his father over the phone and twenty minutes later he hung up and leaned over to wake up his wife.

"Kira wake up please honey," Chas gently rocked his wife awake.

"Mmmm, Koibito I need to sleep now I'm still exhausted from earlier," Kira said in a hushed tone.

"No it's not that theirs been an accident over at my parents house,"

"What!!!! Are the kids okay?" she asked now wide awake a sound of worry in her voice.

"Yes but my mother was injured they said it wasn't life threatening but my mother will be confined to the bed for a month," Chas said.

"Is their anything we can do?" asked Kira concerned.

"Well yes the doctor said it might help if another family member stays with her so Dad asked us if maybe Chuckie could stay for three extra months so she could recover," Chas explained.

"But what about school?" Kira asked.

"That's not really an issue Chuckie could just transfer to the school there for three months than transfer back here during winter break and finish his school year off here," Chas said. Kira listened it did make sense and she wanted to help although she would miss Chuckie.

"I think it is the for the best," she finally answered.

…………………………………………….

The next day Susie was sitting at a table with Kimi at the Java Lava she had just gotten back into town and the two best friends were catching up. Then she noticed Angelica walk through the doors and walked up to greet her.

"Hey Susie I see Kimi's back so where's Chuckie while he was away I thought up some new rules to read to him," as she said this she pulled out a paper that unrolled and reached the floor.

"He's not back yet, he had to stay longer, apparently his Grandmother got in an accident and he's staying to make sure she's okay," Susie said.

"Its nothing serious is it?" Angelica asked.

"No but Chuckie's going to stay for an extra three months with her for support," Susie explained.

"Good then that makes me feel better, and now that means we won't have to baby-sit Finster during our first Semester at school," Angelica said sounding relieved

"Girl you are some piece of work," Susie said shaking her head.

A/N: well that concludes chapter 1 next chapter will take place as Chuckie returns and to the surprise of his friends he will have gone through some changes. And let's just say the changes will be in the variety that the Angelica, Lil and Susie will definitely take notice to.


	2. Arrival

**Things Change**

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

**By**

**Orion 101**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters presented in this fan fiction they are all the property of Klasky Csupo and Nickelodeon, I'm not sure if I have to do this every chapter so could someone tell me. In fact I really don't see why anyone does this from what I hear the people who make television shows aren't even allowed to read fan fiction in the first place, but I digress.**

**Reviews:**

**Chuckangie: Thanks for reviewing my first fanfic as one of the best C/A writers on the site it's an honor. Just in case you didn't get my email was the C/A interaction in character.**

**Authors note: To those who wonder this fic takes place in Chuck, Angie's and Susie's freshman year of high school, Chuck was skipped a grade as was Tommy who is now in Kimi's grade, now on with the story.**

Three months seem to pass by quickly for the group as they all carried on with their new school years and new life experiences. Susie and Angelica had become quite popular upon arriving at high school as they were already with the in crowd from junior high. Tommy was adjusting well to the 8th grade and Dil and the twins were kosher as usual. Before anyone realized it December had come as well as winter break and they were all off from school but more importantly Chuckie would be coming home.

"I'm glad Chuckie's on his way home I really missed him, without him around I get stuck with all of the chores," Kimi joked before enjoying a good laugh.

"Yeah it'll be good to have my best friend back, and I really have something I need to talk to him about too," Tommy stated.

"Really what, anything you can tell me about?" Kimi asked curiously.

"No! I really have to talk to Chuckie about it it's a guy thing, you understand right," Tommy quickly blurted out with a hint of blush on his cheeks.

"Well okay, I guess I can wait and find out later, anyway I'm too exited about my big brother coming back to pry anyway," Kim said before letting the matter drop.

"Thanks," Tommy was grateful she didn't investigate further he hadn't told anyone his secret and didn't want to until he talked to Chuckie first.

"Oh by the way don't be surprised if Chuckie is a little different from before," Kimi said as she was looking down the road for the car.

"Different, different how?" Tommy asked his curiosity peaked.

"Well before I left and came home in the fall puberty was doing a major job on him, his voice was cracking like an old rusty door. His height shot upfrom this growth spurt, and his face was breaking out in acne all over and he couldn't go anywhere without breaking his glasses, he was a really mess," Kimi described as she told her story.

"Man pimples and freckles poor Chuck," Tommy tried not to laugh but after picturing the scenario in his mind he simply couldn't help it.

"Yeah I had a hard time not laughing too but he was really sensitive about it so when he shows up could you at least try to contain yourself, I don't want spoiling my reunion with my big brother," Kimi warned as she stared at Tommy.

"Don't worry I've been around Chuck long enough to know how to control my giggle fits," Tommy said as he held up his hands defensively.

"Well see that you do, it just too bad all of this had to happen as he was on his way to high school. He was already worried about fitting in but all of this is going to make him a walking target the instant he walks through the door." Kimi said before she noticed her parents' car coming down the road.

"Here they come!" she said excitedly.

The car pulled up to the front of the house and stopped in front of the two friends, the car door on the drivers side opened and Chas stepped out with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Come on out Chuckie they all can't wait to see you,' Chas told his son reassured. As he said this the passenger seat door opened and Chuckie began to step out, Tommy and Kimi immediately began to welcome him.

"Welcome Back Chucki…….," they stopped in mid sentence as they couldn't believe who had just stepped out of the car, standing before them was someone who they had been told was Chuckie but was hard to comprehend. He was now much taller obviously having completed his aforementioned growth spurt but everything else was completely off. Instead of having a face riddled with pimples his face was completely smooth and clear their weren't even any signs of his trademark freckles. Also his braces were now gone and in their place were a set of perfectly strait pearly white teeth, his glasses were also gone and showing now were a pair of deep brown eyes. His hair what was once shaggy and messy was now wavy shorter complemented his face and eyes well. Last but not least his skinny frame was now filled out by a slim lean mildly muscledbuild as his masculine frame was beginning to take shape in its place.

"Chuckie is that you?" Tommy asked not sure what to make of the person standing in front of him.

"Of course Tommy who else would it be," said Chuckie with a smile flashed for his best friend. Even his voice had changed, what as once nasally and high was now smooth and had an echo of maturity to it their were also no signs of the cracks and squeaks Kimi had mentioned.

"Hey Kira were back and Chuckie's home!" Chas yelled into the house. Several seconds later Kira was seen walking out of the house and upon taking a look at her son rushed over and held him in a crushing hug.

"Oh I'm so glad your back son, and you've grown up without me," she said not letting go of him.

"Mom let go of me, come on your embarrassing me," Chuckie argued as Kira kissed him on his forehead.

"Um Chuckie, what happened to your glasses," asked Kimi finally awakening from the shocked stupor she was in from having her brother change so much.

"Oh that," Chuckie started after finally convincing his mother to release her hold on him.

"Well you remember how due to my growth spurt I kept bumping into things and breaking them well eventually grandpa just decided to get me some contacts instead do you like them?" he asked.

"Um uh huh," is all Kimi could muster.

"Well lets all get in side our family has got a lot of catching up to do," said Chas as he and his family walked into their home. Tommy watched them go, he would simply have to wait to ask for Chuckie's advice, after all family did come first.

………………………………………..

"It going to be nice to see Chuckie again," Lil said as she prepared a smoothie in a blender, with Chuckie gone Betty had asked her to fill in for him at the Java Lava and she reluctantly agreed. Her mother had been on her recently about not having enough responsibility anyway it was something to do, when she had nothing else so she didn't complain much.

"Yeah things just haven't been the same without Chuck around, life isn't anywhere near as entertaining," Phil said drinking from his fourth free smoothie of the day.

"You know Phil you really can't keep getting that stuff for free, Mom and Mr. Finster are starting to get annoyed," Lil chastisised her brother.

"Hey look Tommy's coming." Said Phil trying to change the subject of his mooching.

"Hey guys," said Tommy as he waved to the twins and took a seat next to the counter.

"So is Chuckie back yet?" Lil asked while trying to work the blender.

"Yep and you wouldn't believe the changes he's gone through, said Tommy.

"We all go through changes Tommy I'm sure Chuckie's weren't anything major," Lil said casually.

"Yeah I guess, say what time do you get off?" Tommy asked.

"Four same as always, why do you ask?" she asked giving him a curious glance.

"I was just thinking we could hang out. All of us I mean," Tommy smiled as Phil just shook his head at the display.

Lil smiled it was always fun being around Tommy the two of them were always close, and over the summer and the fall school year they had grown even closer. As a matter of fact there were times when Lil could even swear Tommy liked her as more than just a friend. But she quickly dismissed that notion, she and Tommy had known each other for longer than either of them could remember he wouldn't like her that way. Not that it would be a bad scenario he was nice and kind of cute. She then shook her head she shook her head she shouldn't be thinking of her childhood friend that way, she better get back to work.

"That sounds like fun," said Lil as she turned on the faucet and started to fill up a pitcher of water. At that moment the doors opened and in walked Chuckie.

"Hey Chuck come over," Tommy waved over to his friend.

"Okay," Chuckie answered as he walked over to the counter. Phil almost couldn't believe that was really Chuckie, his reaction was similar to Tommy's.

"Hi Phil," Chuckie waved as he saw him, then he saw Lil at the counter and greeted her.

"Hi Lil," Chuckie greeted with a smile. Her face was currently down so she hadn't seen him yet but she looked up from the pitcher to greet him.

"Hey Chuckie, what happened to your voice it sounds differ……," she stops in mid sentence as she sees Chuckie and in that instant time seemed to stand still for her.

"Yeah my voice changed while I was away, guess I won't have anyone asking if I have a cold anymore huh Lil, Lil is their something wrong?" Chuckie asked as he noticed Lil was staring blankly at him. Just then Betty walked in through the back.

"Okay Lil I got some more supplies and I need you to…," she stopped when she saw Chuckie.

"Chuckster is that you?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah Betty it's me," Chuckie said with a smile.

"Well just look at you, you got so handsome you look like a new person, doesn't he Lil, Lil," she looked over to Lil only to find her still staring at Chuckie. On top of that the pitcher of water she was filling up had started to overflow and was now spilling everywhere.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't notice it was filled up, I guess I got a little distracted," she said.

"I can see that," Betty said giving her daughter a knowing smirk.

It was then that Chuckie noticed Lil had changes her hair style a little, her hair was now longer to the point where it was a little past shoulder length and now had dye on both sides.

"Hey you changed your hair," Chuckie stated.

"Yeah, I guess I did," said Lil still not taking her eyes of off Chuckie.

"It looks nice," he said complimenting her.

"Really," she said and started giggling in a flirtatious tone.

"Did I say something funny," Chuckie asked confused.

"No, nothing funny at all," She said now lost in his eyes.

Tommy looked back and forth in between the two and decided to end this early.

"Say Chuck how about coming over to my house so I can show you that new um stuff I got," Tommy said quickly.

"Oh sure Tommy that sounds good, bye guys," said Chuckie as Tommy practically pushed him out of his seat and out the door.

"Something catch your eye their Lillian?" Betty asked still having that knowing smirk on her face.

"What, oh no I'm just really glad that Chuckie's back thats all," she said snapping out of her dreamy daze.

"Yeah we could see that," Phil pointed out teasingly, which earned him a glare from Lil.

…………………………………………

Chuckie and Tommy approached the front door to his house during the entire walk over Tommy couldn't get the image of how Lil had looked at Chuckie out of his mind. While Chuckie was away he had started to develop feelings for Lil and after some time it seemed that she was actually beginning to return them. Then Chuckie had to come back all good looking and everything, it really bothered him. He knew it wasn't really Chuckie's fault but he couldn't help but be jealous, funny he would have figured out of the two of them Chuckie would be the one to become jealous, guess life never turns out the way you hoped it would huh.

"So Chuck what kind of things were you doing while you were away?" asked Tommy breaking the ice as they opened the door to his house.

"Some really interesting things, I can't wait to tell you about them," said Chuckie. As they walked through the door Didi and Charlotte were having a conversation in the hallway and then they noticed the boys come in.

"Tommy Charlotte and came over to invite us to…. Is that Chuckie oh just look at how much you've grown you look so handsome," she said coming over and looking at how much he had changed.

"I'll say he shot up like a tree it's hard to believe that's the same little boy Chas and Kira used to bring over to our houses," Charlotte commented. As the two were huddled around Chuckie Tommy couldn't help but feel even more irritated at this turn of events.

"Why is everyone making such a fuss just because Chuckie's a little better looking," Tommy thought to himself but was careful not to let his face betray what he was thinking. While he was in his own thoughts Angelica's voice could be heard from around the corner.

"Chuckie's back, so the prodigal son returns, maybe now I can huh," Angelica blurted out as she rounded the corner and finally got a good look at him. To say she was surprised was an understatement, this dream boat was dorky Chuckie Finster. Without thinking she found herself running up and down him with her eyes checking him out, Chuckie of course didn't notice this and greeted her politely as he had always been raised to do.

"Hi Angelica nice to see you again," said Chuckie. It wasn't really a lie, despite how she treated him she was still his friend and seeing her again really was nice especially with the outfit she was wearing. She had on tight stretch jeans that hugged her hips and a green sleeveless top that complimented her shapely figure nicely, a figure that had developed more since he had left Chuckie noticed. He quickly snapped out of it as he realized he was checking her out. Hethen thought to himself he had better not do that again in the future, ever since puberty hit and his hormones went into full gear he had been "noticing" girls even more than he was before. Now instead of finding them pretty he found them "hot", of course he couldn't believe he was thinking this about Angelica now.

"I'd better be careful, if she caught me checking her out she would turn me inside out," Chuckie thought to himself completely oblivious to her checking him out as well.

"Yeah, it nice to see you again to," she said eyeing him and talking with a definitively different tone in her voice then she was earlier. She was also using her finger and twirling a strand of her hair with it to enhance the affect.

"Come on Chuckie lets go to my room so you can tell me how your visit was," Tommy interrupted while dragging Chuckie away, seeing his cousin flirt with his best friend was not something he was comfortable with. As the two walked off Angelica turned and watched the lifelong outlet of her aggression walk away only now he was an outlet for a different compulsion.

"Honey you've got a small bit of drool coming just out of the corner of her mouth," her mother pointed out to her giving her the typical mom glance.

"Oh, thanks mom I don't know what came over me," Angelica explained as she wiped her mouth off.

"I bet I can think of something," Charlotte said giving her that look.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I'm going to go and properly welcome Chuckie back because you know I haven't seen him in a while and that's what friends do," Angelica said then rushed after her cousin and former victim.

"Yes right friends Charlotte responded as she and Didi exchanged glances.

"You know Tommy you seem to be dragging me everywhere a lot," Chuckie pointed out as they walked into Tommy's room. Before Tommy could close the door however, Angelica came in made herself known.

"What are you doing here Angelica?" asked Tommy although he already knew the answer.

"What I can't come and talk to my old friend Chuckie," said in a defensive tone as she sauntered over to the bed where Chuckie was sitting. Tommy tried to sit down next to him but Angelica quickly moved in and positioned herself next to Chuckie instead.

"You want to talk to me?" Chuckie asked in a surprised voice.

"Uh huh," she stated while leaning in a little smiling at him.

"Angelica were going!" yelled her mother from the hallway.

"But I haven't finished talking to Chuckie yet, can't I stay a little longer and come home later?" she attempted to bargain.

"You'll come home now young lady, you know you have chores you need to get done at home," Charlotte called back.

"Rrggg," she growled as she got up and started to walk away, but before she took a step she turned around and bent over looking into Chuckie's eyes.

"My families having a Christmas party tomorrow we came hear to invite Tommy and his family but since your here would you like to come too?" she asked in a sweet voice.

Chuckie not knowing what to make of this turn of events could only say "Um sure I'd love to go".

"Thanks see you there, " she said as she walked off and upon reaching the door blew him a kiss and walked out.

Tommy and Chuckie stare marveled at what just occurred, it was then that Chuckie broke the silence.

"I wonder what she's trying to get out of me," he said to himself.

"What?" Tommy asked not believing what he was hearing.

"Come on Tommy you and I both know she wouldn't be that nice to me unless she wanted something," Chuckie explained to his friend.

"Oh she wants something all right," Tommy said as he rolled his eyes.

……………………………………………..

"Man I can't believe that happened," Chuckie said to no one in particular as he walked through the door of his house. He had finished talking to Tommy and was now back at home.

"Well at least now I can settle in for the night and not worry about any more surprises," he thought not knowing about what was happening in the den.

"I don't believe it," Susie said as she and Kimi were talking while sitting on the couch.

"I'm telling you Susie I almost didn't recognize him when he showed up," Kim was explaining to her best friend. Neither of them realized that Chuckie was making his way to the same room they were conversing in.

"Girl I have two older brothers and I saw both go through puberty, and I find it hard to believe the changes you say he went through, **WHOA**!" she yelled as she saw Chuckie come in.

"Oh hi Susie I didn't know you were here, how have you been?" Chuckie asked sincerely.

"Oh I've been doing good, but not as good as you apparently," she said with a smile as her eyes searched over him.

Chuckie himself found his eyes on her; it was no secret that he had a crush on her when he was younger although he had long since gotten over that he was starting to feel it come back ten times as strong. She was wearing brown pants that although not tight showed off her figure well as did the vest and short sleeve top she was wearing. Her figure too had improved since he had been away and he soon felt those hormones taking control again.

"I like your new clothes," he said shyly.

"Thanks for noticing," she said smiling back at him all the while her own hormones taking charge. The two looked at each other for awhile before Kimi cleared her throat snapping them both back to reality.

"Oh hi Kimi forgot you were there for a second," Susie said with a slight blush on her face.

"I noticed," said Kimi giving her friend a glare.

Feeling she had outstayed her welcome Susie decided it was time to leave, so she grabbed her things and started to walk out.

"Hey are going to Angelica's Christmas party?" Chuckie asked

"Yep," she said looking back at him with a smile.

"I'm going too I guess, I'll see you there," he said smiling back.

"I'd like that," she said in a soft voice then she turned and left.

Chuckie looked at where she had been for about two minutes before Kimi grabbed his arm and pulled him upstairs.

"Hey what's the deal Kimi?" Chuckie asked his sister.

"You're going upstairs to take a cold shower," Kimi stated as she continued to drag him.

End of Chapter:2

**Next Chapter: Thing heat up while its still winter as three lovely ladies have all taken an interest in the redhead. Add that to a jealous best friend an annoyed overprotective sister and you have trouble. Things also get more confusing as a fourth girl tries to sink her claws into Chuckie, who is it? Find out in the next chapter of Things Change titled** **Competition**.


	3. Competition

**Things Change**

**Chapter 3: Competition**

**By**

**Orion 101**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters presented in this fan fiction they are all the property of Klasky Csupo and Nickelodeon. I am not receiving any money for making this fan fiction so filing a law suite against me would be a waste of time and money.**

**Reviews:**

**Alisha120058: Thanks for the comment their will be plenty of C/A interactions in this fic don't worry.**

**TK-421: Thanks I'm a big fan of your stories so the compliment is an honor.**

**forbiddenlight: Thanks nice to know people like my story.**

**Chuckangie: Sorry about the email problem my old account wasn't working so I got a new one as well as a new email address. Sounds like you had an interesting idea for your fic, but I'm sure any new ideas you came up with will be even better. It's great to know that you not only find my fic entertaining but that the people in it are in character as well. I try to keep the personalities the same but take into account the changes that go with how they age and the different situations.**

**XxXCocoPuffXxX: Good to know I changed the way you thought of the character.**

**Authors note: Just so were all clear on the ages of the characters I'll print it out.**

**Angelica/Susie 14**

**Chuckie 13**

**Kimi 12 ½**

**Tommy/Twins 12**

**Dil 11**

**This places this story at about 1 year and sixth months after the second season of All Grown up so everything that previously happened in the show has already happened here, now that their aren't any questions on with the story.**

……………………

"This can't be possible, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I never would have believed it but Charles Krandle Finster the III has actually become hot," Angelica said to herself while she paced back and forth in her room in front of the mirror slowly contemplating this new development. She was still imagining how good he looked with his new increased height, his clear face, his neater hair and how his changed voice made him sound more mature. Just remembering it gave her goose bumps in a good way.

"I wonder if he got himself a girl while he was away?" she wondered as she thought back to the sixth month period that he was gone. She quickly dismissed the notion, even if he did meet someone back at his grandparents, he was over here back home now and that made him up for grabs and she would do her best to make sure she did the grabbing. It was then that a terrible thought came over her, what if he wouldn't take interest. After all in the lifetime that they had known each other she had done some pretty rotten things to him. She began going over a list of them in her mind as each event started rolling into her mind as if they were on a film reel, after twenty minutes had passed she realized if she didn't stop herself she would be remembering the past all night.

"Aw what am I worried for?" she said to herself as she examined herself in her mirror.

"Chuckies' not some vindictive miser who'll hold a grudge, after all he's always forgiven me before and besides even if he is still mad I'm sure a little "special attention" will make him forget," she said to herself as she imagined her and Chuckie spending some "quality' time together.

"I'll make sure to pour in some of the charm tomorrow at the party and by the next Finster will be getting cozy with yours truly, how could he resist?" she asked herself as she examined herself in the mirror and began holding her arms and making practice kisses at her reflection in the mirror. When she took a second look she noticed that her mothers' reflection was in the doorway and in a surprised manner she spun around and stared at her mother.

"How long have you been their," she asked her clearly embarrassed.

"At around the time you started talking about how hot Chuckie was," her mother informed her while giving her a glance.

…………………………………………………..

As this was going on Susie had just returned home after being in the Finster household and was just walking through the door. Her mother Lucy was present in the living room and greeted her daughter upon entering.

"Hello honey welcome back," Lucy greeted her daughter only to have her not reply.

"Sweetie did you hear me," she reiterated making sure her daughter was all right.

"Oh yeah I'm just fine mom, I just had "other" things on my mind," she explained with a dazed smile plastered on her face.

"Everything okay?" Lucy asked her daughter concerned about this behavior.

"Yeah he's fine, I mean every things fine you don't have to worry," Susie explained to her mother careful not to slip any further then she already had. Then she thought of something.

"Hey mom you don't have anything planned for the whole family tomorrow do you?" she asked hopefully.

"Why yes we're going to the Pickles' Christmas party tomorrow," Lucy told her daughter.

"Perfect," her daughter smiled as she took off to her room to pick out an outfit to wear. Her mother just watched her rush off and shook her head.

"Even after three previous teenagers I still can't understand their behavior," she told herself.

Meanwhile in her room Susie was now occupying herself picking out an outfit to make herself look nice for the newly returned Chuckie. She still couldn't get over the affect he was having on her, she had never gone this crazy over a guy before especially not Chuckie. She had always thought he was sweet and all but she never considered him boyfriend material until now. She thought back to when they were younger and he had his not so secret crush on her, all of the adults thought it was cute and she had to admit she did to, but now that they were both older it was time to give the two of them being together some serious consideration.

"Well I guess we'll see how things go tomorrow," she giggled to herself as she posed with a sweater on.

……………………………………………

"Man you sure got a lot of clothes in your wardrobe sis," Phil said in a joke nature as he watched his twin throw stuff out of her closet in an attempt to find something to wear.

"Wow, wardrobe I'm surprised you even know such a big word," she retorted not bothering to look him in the face.

"Very, funny I don't know why your getting so excited about some Christmas party anyway," said Phil although he knew full well why she was exited he was just seeing if she would take the bait. The Pickles had already called them earlier to invite them to the Christmas party they having.

"This party is important Phil, it's the first time in months that the whole gangs been together for a holiday," Lil said as she gazed into nowhere dreamily.

"Plus you'll see Chuckie," Phil added in nonchalantly.

"Yeah," she responded still in her dreamed daze only after a second realizing her brother had tricked her and now turned to look at his smirking face.

"Hey this is not just about him, besides I haven't seen him in a long time and its only natural I would want to reconnect with him," Lil defended herself to her brother.

"Yeah right I saw how you were looking at him, you want to connect lips with him," he said while having a good laugh at his sister's expense. This promptly earned him a sweater thrown in his face

"I can take a hint," said Phil as he walked off to his own room and left his sister to her daydreams.

"Little brothers can be so annoying," Lil said to herself as she fantasized about herself and Chuckie. She then began examine her hair and the change in style she made to it. She had actually decide it wasn't to her liking but after thinking about the compliment Chuckie had given her regarding it, she thought maybe she would let it stay this way. She then glanced over to the pictures on the wall of her and her friends over the years, particularly her and Chuckie. One picture was when she was seven and they were at a Christmas party, Chuckie had found herself under the mistletoe and Lil was chasing him around. The picture was taken the instant she had caught him and planted a kiss on his cheek; everyone had a good life at that moment. She caressed the picture and sighed at the prospect of repeating history at the next Christmas party.

………………………………………………

"Showtime," Angelica said to herself as she looked into the mirror and saw the outfit she had selected, it was an attractive form hugging sweater with a pair of stretch jeans. It would ensure she attracted attention without making herself look too obvious.

"I can't wait until Chuckie sees me," she thought to herself as she turned around and admired how it showed of her form. She then went downstairs and took her place at the bottom of the steps to wait for her carrot topped dreamboat. It appeared she wouldn't have to wait long though as the doorbell suddenly rang. Not wasting any time she opened the door and with a smile on her face greeted the people on the other side.

"Hello Chu….," she stopped in mid sentence as she looked on to see not Chuckie on the other side but the Carmichaels.

"Hello Angelica nice of you to greet us at the door," said Susie before handing Angelica her coat, Angelica was surprised but took the coat anyway and upon doing so immediately noticed what Susie was wearing. The girl had a blue halter top with hip hugging pants, in all the time Angelica had known the girl she rarely wore anything that showed off her figure this much, and it puzzled her. Also interesting as the fact that she now had more makeup on when usually she only wore the ruby lipstick.

"Decided to dress up did you?" asked Angelica in more of a curious than malicious tone.

"Yep I don't know why but I just felt like putting my best foot forward today," answered Susie with a smile on her lips wider than any the blond had ever seen.

"Oh I know today is going to be a great day," said Angelica starting to smile to herself as she remembered the reason for her dressing up.

"Yep," Susie agreed.

"Greetings Randy Lucy," Charlotte greeted the two elder Carmichaels as they walked up to her.

"Hello Charlotte nice party you have here," said Randy as he looked around.

"Nice of you to notice, we were skiing last Christmas so I thought it would be nice to spend the holidays here this year, so anything new?" she asked as she took a sip of eggnog.

"Nothing except Susie's sudden change," answered Randy.

"Sudden change," inquired Charlotte.

"Yep suddenly she started acting distracted, smiling for no apparent reason, getting exited over the smallest thing and now she shows way to much concern for her appearance. I'm not just talking normal teenage girl concerned I'm talking obsessed concerned," Randy went on. Both Charlotte and Lucy were looking at him and nodded their heads at each other knowingly.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Charlotte.

"Definitely," answered Lucy.

"What?" wondered Randy who for the life of him understand what the woman where implying.

"Sounds like a certain guy has caught her eye," Charlotte stated as if it were obvious.

"Oh no not this again," Randy muttered to himself as he suddenly had a flashback to his elder daughter and her experiences with boys.

"You had to have expected something like this eventually," Lucy reminded her husband.

"I know I guess I kept hoping it would she would hold off a little longer, I mean she's been interested in boys for some time now but she's never acted like this before," Randy told the two woman.

"She was probably never as serious about them as she is about this new guy," Charlotte suggested.

"I wonder who this new boy is," wondered Randy suddenly feeling protective of his daughter.

"I wouldn't worry about it Randy, judging by how much she seems to like this mystery boy I'm sure we'll meet him soon.

………………………………………..

"So who's shown up so far?" asked Susie looking around expectedly.

"Just you and my other relatives," Angelica remarked with a hint of disappointment in her voice. Her spirits soon lifted as she heard the doorbell ring again. Both she and Susie rushed to the door to find on the other side the Deville's.

"How's it going?" asked Phil as he walked through the door and headed strait to the snack table. Behind his parents walked in followed by Lil who was wearing a fine sweater set top and a brand new set of cargo pants that seemed to show off her "features".

"Hi, nice party," she said quickly as she looked around as if hoping to see someone. Her parents made their way to where the other adults were conversing and the kids began to mingle. Tommy soon noticed Lil had arrived and made an effort to talk to her.

"Hey Lil you look nice today," Tommy complimented her.

"Thanks Tommy you look nice too," she said smiling at him sweetly.

"So what are you going to do once the break is over," Tommy said starting a conversation with her. Things were going good Tommy could only hope he could work his way up to asking to spend time with her before something came along to ruin it, as luck would have something did. The doorbell just rang and Drew who was closest to the door opened it.

"Oh high Chas, Kira glad you could make it," greeted Drew. At that sentence Lil, Susie and Angelica all turned their heads immediately to the sight of the Finsters walking through the door, most notably their son Chuckie who had chosen to wear a sweater and jeans but on him they looked great. All three of the girls walked over to Chuckie, including Lil who in all the rush had forgotten all about poor Tommy who in turn looked like he just got the rug snatched out from under him.

"Hi Chuckie," all three girls said in unison only to immediately look at each other strangely.

"Um hi girls you all look really pretty today," Chuckie said scratching the back of his head.

"Wow you really think so?" asked Lil with a dreamy look in her eye. Before Chuckie could respond Angelica clamped onto Chuckies' arm and started pulling him away.

"I'm really glad you showed up Chuckie, let's get away from the crowd and go somewhere we can talk," she suggested all the while giving him an alluring smile that mad him nervous and intrigued at the same time. This was interrupted by Susie's hand grabbing his other arm and halting the walk.

"What's the rush Angelica we all want a chance to talk the Chuckie, I mean everyone here does," she said quickly covering herself. Angelica was giving Susie a heated glare one that Susie was returning in fool force, in this instant the rivalry was back into play.

………………………………….

"This can not end well," remarked Didi as she watched Chuckie sitting on the couch with the girls. Chuckie was in the middle of course with Angie and Susie on both sides of him Lil was leaning over the back of the couch right next to Chuckie. It didn't take the collection of grown ups long to figure what was the cause of their daughters' amorous behavior and they all knew no good could come from this.

"You're telling me Deed I've seen a group of girls all after one guy before and trust me it does not end pretty," Betty added in her two cents.

"I just can't believe that's really how much Chuckie changed since he was away," Lucy remarked, to which all of the parents nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well Chas, Kira this means you'll have to get used to girls calling him every waking moment, because trust me he is going to be beating them off of him with a stick," said Betty.

"Plus you'll need to give him "the talk"," Stu warned his friends.

"Oh no your right, "the talk" Chas said holding his head in his hands while his wife put her hand on his back reassured. While this was going on the girls were all engaged in conversation with Chuckie.

"How were the schools there?" asked Susie.

"They were actually the same as here except the assembly stadium was outside of a building," Chuckie answered while surrounded by the girls.

"Fascinating," Angelica said while she smiled holding her face in the palm of her hands and looking at him lovingly, she then asked a question that had been on her mind since last night.

"Say Chuckie did you by any chance get a girlfriend while you were there?" she asked. Chuckie looked surprised by this question and looked at Susie and Lil to find they were all staring at him with a look of hope in their eyes.

"Nope I mostly kept to myself while I was their," he finally answered. With that all three listeners inwardly let out a sigh of relief and then went right back to talking to their "friend". All the while the rest of the gang was looking on with mixed reactions.

"Man, I never would have thought Chuckie would turn into a babe magnet," Phil said before taking a sip of punch, he then turned to Tommy expecting him to answer back and noticed the look on his face. Tommy looked like a mix between sad and angry as he looked at Chuckie as if he had stolen his most prized possession, while staring at his best friend he crumbled the cup he was holding in pure rage.

"I think it's insulting the way their all drooling over my brother, Kimi said looking at the display with pure disdain in her eyes.

"Their can only be one explanation for a situation this bizarre," Dil began looking at the group.

"Dil I swear if you make one alien comment I will hang you upside down out of my window tonight," Tommy said in a sharp tone never once taking his eyes of Chuckie. Dil instantly silenced himself and slowly backed away from his older brother.

………………………………………..

"So tell me how is high school here?" Chuckie asked. Angelica was about to answer when Susie butted in.

"Its great you get more freedom space and freedom and they have a swimming pool for the school too. The place has a computer lab with the latest software and you can leave the school during lunch hours," Susie explained to Chuckie leaning in closer to him.

"Sounds great but since next week will be me just starting I won't know where everything is," Chuckie said sounding a little worried.

"That's not a problem Chuckie, you just need someone who will show you around the school," said Susie as she smiled at him sweetly.

"Exactly that's why I'd be happy to show you where everything is Chuckie," Angelica butted in stroking her finger across his chest. At once Susie glared at Angelica for throwing herself into the offer she was bout to make. Angelica looked at her looking as could be.

"You know we could both show you around," Susie offered as she looked at Chuckie expectedly, but once again Angelica made her play.

"But Susie the first day were back don't you have to work with your culture club, to plan the New Year agendas'?" Angelica reminded Susie all the while with a smile on her face. All Susie could do was grumble out a yes and grit her teeth in frustration.

A week and a half later.

"Wow," was all Chuckie could muster as he looked at the high school he and Angelica were entering, it was much bigger than the high school where he grand parents lived. He was glad Angelica had agreed to show him around on his first day or else he knows for a fact he would have surely gotten lost. Susie had to arrive at school early to help her club so she couldn't be there with them much to Angelica's glee for this meant she now had Chuckie all to herself. As they walked through the front door Angelica linked he arm with Chuckie's as they walked through the hall. Chuckie was slightly caught off guard by this but soon relaxed, he still didn't know why Angelica was being so nice to him but he enjoyed being this close to her without her screaming at him and would savor it while it lasted.

"Thanks again for showing me around today Angelica," Chuckie said smiling at his companion.

"Don't mention it Chuckie, after all what are "close" friends for," she said. Chuckie obviously didn't realize this but by linking her own arm with his in plain view of the whole school she was now sending out a message to every girl within eyeshot that Chuckie Finster was hers and thus "off limits". Of course he technically wasn't hers yet but that would change soon enough and after the Christmas party she didn't want to chance any more rivals appearing.

"What do you say we have lunch outside away from the others later on today," Angelica suggested pulling herself closer to Chucky to the point where he could now smell the sweet scent of her perfume. It smelled like fresh flowers he like that when he could smell them of course, and now that his allergies were clearing up he could smell very well now.

"Sure, I'd like to do that," he replied a blush on his face from her closeness. The two of them were interrupted from their conversation by a familiar voice.

"Well, well Angelica it seems you've been holding out on us," the voice belonged to none other than Savannah. Chuckie could help but stare at her much like his two older female friends she two had "matured" quite noticeably while he was away; she still dressed as provocative as ever only now she had more of a body to show them off in.

"So who's the dream boat you're with Angelica and why haven't I met him yet?" Savannah asked looking Chuckie up and down getting in a good look at him. Angelica could tell in that moment that Savannah now had her sight on Chuckie and would care if the two of them were together to make a play for him. This just got a whole lot more difficult for her she would now have to work twice as hard if she wanted to make Chuckie hers'.

"Um we've met before Savannah," Chuckie informed her having broken out of the trance from seeing her initially.

"We have?" Savannah asked surprised. "I'm sure I would remember meeting someone as handsome as you their carrot top," she said giving him a flirtatious wink.

"Its' me Chuckie, remember her cousins friend," stated Chuckie jogging her memory.

"Chuck Finster!" she said in shock instantly remembering in junior high when Angelica had brought him to the popular kids table and introduced him to the in crowd. At the time she and the rest of the rest of the popular kids had liked him well enough even invited him to sit with them but he never looked this hot.

"Puberty was good to you," she said giving him a seductive smile.

"Well I'd love to relive this trip down memory lane but I have to show Chuckie around see you later Savannah," Angelica quickly blurted out before pulling Chuckie away from the young vixen. Savannah watched them leave and smiled as she watched Chuckie with a look of desire in her fiery eyes.

"Enjoy him while you can Angelica, because soon I'll be me he's holding in his arms and once someone's with Savanna they never stray," she said to herself as she began plotting.

End of Chapter: 3

**Next Chapter: Things have gotten even more intense as another player has been added to this love trapezoid. What's a redhead to do when he suddenly finds himself everyone first choice. What lengths will each girl do to claim Chuck Finster and what was the rest of the gang up to while Chuckie was away find out next time in Chapter: 4 The Bet.**


	4. Things Become Complicated

**Things Change**

**Chapter: 4 Things Become Complicated**

**By**

**Orion 101**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters presented in this story, they are all the property of Klasky Csupo and Nickelodeon. Nor am I making any money or receiving any form of compensation for this story, unless you consider the admiration and flattering reviews from my fellow writers' compensation.**

**A/N: I bet a lot of people are surprised I decided to use Savannah as the fourth competitor instead of Nicole. Fear not Nicole fans she will have a role in this story though not necessarily what you might expect.**

**……………………**

Chuckie was experiencing his first Saturday of his new high school year back home and was currently walking to the house of his best friend Tommy Pickles. As of late Tommy seemed to be angry with the redhead but he couldn't figure out why. After some thinking he concluded that it must be because they hadn't spent a lot of time together since he got back. Chuckie hadn't meant to exclude his best friend it's just that everyone was making such a big fuss over him being back he liked the attention, well today he was going fix that by resolving a matter he never got around to. He knocked on the front door to the Pickles residence and Didi opened the door.

"Hello Mrs. Pickles is Tommy home?" Chuckie asked politely.

"Yes he's upstairs in his room come right in," she said before letting him come inside the house and go upstairs. Chuckie reached his bedroom door and knocked waiting for a response from inside.

"Tommy it's me Chuckie. Can I come in?" he asked from outside. After a few seconds of silence a glum voice came from inside.

"Sure Chuckie come in," said Tommy. Chuckie came in and sat down next to his friend.

"So Tommy what up?" asked Chuckie trying to get the ball rolling.

"I don't know you tell me," Tommy said with a hint of sarcasm on his voice.

"Tommy what's wrong with you, did I do something wrong?" asked Chuckie concerned. Tommy looked at Chuckie and started to feel down about the way he was acting after all it wasn't really Chuckies' fault what was happening with Lil. He didn't even know that she was into him, still he didn't want to admit to Chuckie that he was jealous of him, but what other way did he have to explain his behavior.

"Is this because I wasn't able to listen to the question you wanted to ask me a while ago?" Chuckie asked.

"Huh," Tommy could only mutter.

"On the day I came back when we went over to your house and Angelica invited me to her families Christmas party, after she left you wanted to ask for my advice for something but my mom called me on the phone and I had to leave. You never really got around to asking me again and I just let the matter drop, is that what's bugging you?"

"Um, yes," is all Tommy could say in response. This was a fortunate turn of events for him, not only did he not have to admit to being jealous of his best friend but he would be able to get the advice he wanted without bringing the matter up again.

"Well spill, what is it?" Chuckie asked expectedly.

"Oh well, you know how you were gone for six months," Tommy started off.

"Yeah," Chuckie said nodding his head.

"Well while you were gone stuff sort of started happening with me and Lil," Tommy said not sure how to phrase this.

"What kind of stuff?" Chuckie pushed on.

"Well first it started off with us just hanging out like we usually do but then I started noticing stuff. Like the way she laughed when she heard a joke or when she would mess around with us when she was in one of her moods. Or when we had our usual wheel barrow races and I would always get excited when she picked me as her partner. There would even be times when I wished it was just me and her hanging out you know without the other tagging along," Tommy stated blushing slightly.

"Tommy are you saying what I think your saying?" Chuckie said as realization began to hit him.

"Yeah, I am Chuckie, I think I like her, I mean really like her," Tommy blurted out embarrassed.

"Tommy that great," said Chuckie with his trademark smile planted on his face.

"I'm not so sure I think it's so great Chuckie," Tommy said with a sigh.

"Why what's wrong Tommy?" Chuckie asked his pal.

"I would have thought out of all people you would be able to guess," Tommy said looking Chuckie in the eye.

"Oh scared of rejection huh," Chuckie stated the obvious.

"Yep," Tommy said as simply as he could put it.

"Well you shouldn't be," Chuckie assured his friend.

"I shouldn't?" Tommy was surprised.

"No if you like a girl you should just tell her and see if likes you," Chuckie stated as if it were easy as pie.

"Yeah because that's so what you did with all the girls you've liked," Tommy pointed out.

"Duh of course I couldn't do any of that stuff, that's because I'm Chuckie Finster loser, but your Tommy Pickles winner, I remember back I when you were ten you had a whole crowd of girls chasing after you. Okay it was because you won that award the point is they were after you, you've always been the one who was ahead on top of thing Tommy that's been one of the reasons I've always looked up to you, well not literally because I've always been the taller one but you get my meaning. You can get a girl just by talking to her Tommy, someone like me could never do something like that," Chuckie continued explaining to his friend.

While he was going on Tommy just stared flabbergasted, hearing Chuckie talk about how much better he was and how much of a loser her thought himself to be simply boggled his mind. It was like he wasn't even aware of how attractive he had become since he came back, but that couldn't be true could it? Then again considering Chuckie's low opinion of himself this could indeed be the case. He snapped back into reality as Chuckie started to end his rant.

"Tommy it's crazy for you to be afraid of rejection from a girl, you're the boy wonder," Chuckie said.

"I think that title belongs to someone Chuckie," Tommy reminded his friend jokingly, getting some of his humor back.

"Yeah well as long as you don't tell anyone I said it I won't have to worry about being sued," Chuckie joked back. It had been a while since the two had joke like this and they both shared a good laugh.

"Thanks for the reassurance Chuckie but what if it ruins my friendship with her?" Tommy asked still a little nervous.

"Tommy the eight of us have been friends nearly our whole lives nothing could ruin our friendship," Chuckie said putting his left arm on Tommy's shoulder.

**…………………………………………………**

Chuckie was just entering the Java Lava and found it with a greater number of people then he usually remembered it having. He shrugged it off and noticed both Lil and Kimi at the counter selling drinks and walked over to report to his post.

"Hi guys I'm here to take over my shift," he says to the girls. Kimi looks like she's thrilled and throws off her apron before jumping over the counter.

"Finally I was about to think you had forgotten now I won't have to cancel," Kimi blurted out.

"Cancel what?" Chuckie asked his sister curious as to what she was referring to. She was about to answer when she heard the door open and smiled at who came through.

"Z, you made it," she yelled before rushing up and hugging him.

"Of course Kimi, hey Chuckie nice to see you back you look great," he said noticing the red head.

"Yeah thanks Z, so you and my sister are going to hang out later?" he asks suspiciously.

"Nope were dating," Z says.

"What!" Chuckie shouts out.

"Uh I forgot to tell you," Kimi says quickly then pushes Z out the door. Chuckie could only watch as they left.

"I guess were all growing up huh," Lil interrupts as she gives Chuckie a dreamy look.

"Huh oh Lil sorry I forgot you were their," Chuckie replies casually. Lil looks a little taken back by this comment but quickly shakes it off.

"Say why are you still here doesn't your shift end with Kimi's?" Chuckie asks.

"Oh I just thought I'd give you some help," Lil answered smiling at him. While they were talking they were being watched by their parents Chas and Betty, who looked on with mixed reactions.

"Isn't seeing the two of them together the sweetest thing you ever seen Chassy boy," Betty replied.

"I guess so I just hope things don't get to complicated for the two of them friends who get involved can be seriously affected when it ends, trust me I know," Chas said regrettably.

"Maybe so but if they did end up together that means you and I would be in-laws," she said as she slapped him on the shoulder making him spill his very hot coffee on his shirt.

**……………………………..**

The weekend passed and soon the kids were back in school Monday and some of them had things on their minds other than education. Most particularly in the town high school in Chuckie, Susie, Angelica and Savanna's homeroom. Heir the four of them were listening to their teacher's lectures, well Chuckie was anyhow, the three girls were paying attention to him. Chuckie was currently engrossed in the lecture for today when he received a tap on the shoulder, he looked to see a guy sitting next to him handing him a note. Chuckie carefully took it and read the contents.

"Hey how about tomorrow's homeroom I sit next to you," the note was signed Savanna. Chuckie looked across the room and saw the teen queen winking at him from across the room; he blushed and put the note in his pocket. Before long he got another tap on the shoulder, this time it was from the guy on his other side. He read the note and was surprised by what this one said.

"Hi Chuckie this new school year can be confusing how about after we get together and go over some of the stuff, my parents won't be home so no one will disturb us," this was from Susie. It seemed normal but Chuckie's instincts told them something wasn't right, he looked over to where Susie was and could swear he saw her blushing.

"This is getting too weird," Chuckie said to himself. He didn't have time to digest this as his back was tapped on and the guy in back of him passed him a note. It smelled of perfume and Chuckie didn't have to think real hard to guess who it was from, yet he opened it anyway.

"Hey Chuckie I thought after school I could give you a "special" tour," the note was from Angelica like he had thought and the words special were given special emphasis and the bottom of the note had a lipstick kiss mark on it. It was with this that Chuckie knew something was up, little did he realize his problems were about to get worse as he looked up and saw the teacher looking down at him.

"Hello Mr. Finster would you be so kind as to read all three of the notes you received in front of the class, after all we wouldn't want everyone else to feel left out would we? Chuckie groaned as he walked up in front of the class and was forced to read his notes in front of everyone. Soon the teacher would come to regret it as well for while he was reading them Chuckie received whistles, cheers, and several different forms congratulations from the boys in his classroom. Things got so out of hand that the teacher had to send Chuckie into the hallway for causing a disturbance; all the while the three girls were glaring daggers at each other.

"Well my life just became more complicated," Chuckie sighed as he talked to himself. Soon the period was over and he noticed Susie come out of the classroom first, she came up to him holding her book close to her in a fidgety manner.

"Sorry you got in trouble for my note," she said regrettably.

"That's okay it wasn't just yours and you could have known that would happen," Chuckie replied calmly.

"So what do you say?" she asks hopefully.

"About what?" Chuckie asked confused.

"About coming over after school so we can talk about the new lessons," she said one more time with the blush more obvious now as she held onto the book tighter.

"Oh that," Chuckie replied, he was hesitant to say anything at first but after thinking about it for awhile he answered yes.

"Great see you there," Susie said excitedly as she walked off looking like she had just won the lottery. Chuckie didn't have time consider the ramifications of what he had just done before who else but Sean Butler came up to him smiling.

"Hey Finster how's it hanging," said Sean smiling.

"Everything's okay I guess how are you," Chuckie replied, during the time when Angelica had made him her project he had hung out with Sean and his friends and even though Chuckie had decided to be himself and go back to his own crowd the two of them were still friendly.

"The same, anyway Savanna told me to invite you to her party this Wednesday night," Sean said calmly.

"She did?" Chuckie said surprised.

"Yep see you at the place," Sean said giving Chuckie a thumbs up before leaving. He had just turned the corner when Angelica made her appearance, instantly giving him her trademark flirt smile.

"Hey Chuckie," she said sweetly.

"Hey Angelica," Chuckie replied nervously.

"So have you thought about what I said there are some places I didn't show you in the school yet," Angelica asked as she gave Chuckie her eyeing glance.

"Um I already promised Susie I would come over to talk about the new school stuff after school sorry," Chuckie said half expecting her to become enraged and go off on him. Yet to his surprise her smiling demeanor remained the same.

"Oh well maybe next time huh," she said then walked off.

"Yeah, I guess," Chuckie was surprised by how calmly she reacted. Of course if he was paying better attention to where she was going he would have noticed she was headed in the direction of the meeting room of the culture club instead of the cafeteria for their lunch period. She knocked on the door and upon entering found herself in the presence of Susie's little culture club buddies, they all looked up surprised to see Angelica their.

"Hey Angie what are you doing here, come to join our club," he asked hopefully like many of the guys in school he was very attracted to her.

"Nope but I did come to tell you something, after school today some new cultural material will be at the mall that'll really help you with the culture festival you're planning next month. Just thought I'd give you the heads up," she said before leaving the room with a wicked smile.

Meanwhile over in the Middle School Tommy and Kimi were in their class working on their group project. Well everyone else was working Tommy and Kimi were fanaticizing about their own love lives or in Tommy's case his lack of one. Tommy then looked over at Kimi and got an idea; he began tapping on Kimi's shoulder and woke her from her daze.

"Huh Tommy, do you need something?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah after school today could you help me talk to Lil when were all walking home, by you know keeping Phil and Dil busy?" he asked and then gave her a pleading look. Kimi was one of the enlightened "many" who knew of Tommy's crush on Lil and replied with a smile.

"Sure Tommy and good luck," she said giving him a wink.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tommy tried to deny but his blush was too obvious.

Back over to the high school Chuckie was just finishing his lunch when Susie came down to sit beside him with a disappointed look on her face.

"Sorry Chuckie I have to cancel on you today, something came up at the last minute with my culture club and I have to help them out, okay," Susie told her "friend".

"Okay Susie we can just we can meet tomorrow then," Chuckie said giving her a smile. Susie smiled back and walked off to make further arrangements with her club. What neither of them noticed was that Angelica was watching from her own table smirking at her sneakiness, now was the time to make her move. She got up and walked next to Chuckie then sat down and casually began talking to him.

"Hey Chuckie I was over at the next table and I heard what happened so you and me on for later today," she asked batting her eyes.

"Yeah I guess so Angelica," Chuckie said.

"Great meet me at the front of the school after the last bell, oh and bring a set of swimming trunks," she replied as she was getting up. Chuckie was about to ask why he needed a pair of swimming trunks when Angelica leaned over kissed him on the cheek, then walked of happily. Chuckie only touched his cheek slightly and figured he'd better do as she instructed.

Later that day Chuckie met Angelica in front of the school with the swimming trunks in his backpack he had had them for gym class so he didn't have to go all the way home.

"Follow me Chuckie I'll show you the parts of the school that not everyone sees," she requested as she sauntered off in front of him clearly showing off her form for him, not that he was complaining. The two of the walked over to the stairway where they went down to the lower floors, Chuckie had never been down there before and was surprised the school had a lower level.

"Say Angelica, where are we going?" he asked.

"Simple you know I'm head of the swim team right," she said turning to him.

"Uh huh," Chuckie said while nodding his head.

"Well we don't practice in the gym swimming pool we have our own private one underneath the school to use and I happen to have the key," she said dangling the key in front of him.

"Why isn't the rest of the swim team coming?" Chuckie asked beginning to get nervous about what was happening.

"We don't meet again until so today it'll be just the two of us," she said placing her finger under his chin. Chuckie was turning red all over this time, until today he was sure Angelica had been being extra nice to him because she had an ulterior motive, but now he was getting the feeling she was just after him. His head told him to get out of there, but his new teenage body and its overactive hormones made him keep walking until they reached a door. Angelica placed her key inside and unlocked it revealing the underground swimming pool behind it. As they walked in Angelica stopped him and pointed out what was obviously the locker room.

"You can change in their then when your done I'll come in and change," she said. Chuckie did as he was told and came out then allowed Angelica to enter, when she came out she was wearing a two piece red string bikini, Chuckie couldn't take his eyes off her. Likewise she was admiring him with his shirt off she could fully see how well his muscles had filled out recently, he wasn't a jock but his build was slim, lean, well muscled and pleasing to the eye. It was like Peter Parker after he was bitten by the spider. She slowly walked past him into the pool then sat down on the side of the pool and gently slid in.

"Well what are you waiting for the waters fine, unless you're afraid of water, like Tommy," she joked.

"Ha ha very funny, you know I wasn't afraid of water, and Tommy got over his fear," Chuckie replied.

"Yeah prove it come on in," she invited in a teasing manner.

"Okay," Chuckie said with a smile as he backed up a little. At first Angelica didn't know what he was doing but she soon realized as he came running up and jumped into the pool splashing her.

"That wasn't funny Finster," she said becoming angry.

"Was too," Chuckie retorted as he splashed her once more. Angelica getting a mischievous look in her eyes decided to fight fire with fire.

"Well take some of your own medicine," she said with a smirk as she splashed him back soon the two of them were involved in a water fight.

**……………………………………….**

While this was going on the rest of the gang were walking home from school, it was time to put Tommy's plan into action.

"Hey guys want to race home?" she called out to the group.

"Sure," Phil and Dil replied as they followed Kimi in her mock race. Lil was set to join them but was grabbed by Tommy before she could get far.

"Um Lil, could we talk for a minute?" Tommy asked weakly.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about Tommy?" Lil asked.

"Well you know how lately we've all started taking an interest in dating and girlfriend boyfriend stuff. Well me and you have known each other since we were both little kids and stuff and we get along great and everything so I thought maybe this weekend you and I could," Tommy didn't even get to finish his sentence before Lil cut him off.

"Tommy I think we should just be friends okay," she said as gently as she could. She didn't want to hurt Tommy, she really did think he was a great guy and if circumstances were different she might consider his offer but her interests were in other directions now.

"How come?" Tommy asked sullenly, in truth he knew the answer but felt he needed her to confirm it. Lil was caught now she didn't want to tell him she was interested in his best friend not yet anyway. She had to think of something fast or else this would end badly.

"I just don't think it's a good idea for friends to start dating," she said. It wasn't until the words left her mouth that she realized how hypocritical what she just said was but by then it was too late.

"Yeah whatever," Tommy said as he walked off dejected. He felt like his whole world had just shattered.

**……………………………………….**

Angelica and Chuckie meanwhile had finished their water fight and were now having a race, it ended in a tie with both of them grabbing on to the edge of the pool and panting for breath.

"That was fun," said Angelica as she regained her breath.

"Yeah we should do this again some time," Chuckie said as he began to get out of the pool.

"You mean it," she asked hopefully as she began to get out of the pool herself. She was begging to slip though just as Chuckie grabbed her hand. Grateful for the assist she allowed him to pull her out of the pool where once she was fully pulled out the momentum caused her to slam into Chuckie and he grabbed her to keep her from falling back in. Without realizing he now held her in his arms, the two of them stayed like that for a while before Chuckie not fully knowing why leaned forward and kissed her full on lips.

To say Angelica was pleased was putting it mildly, this was what she wanted after all she just had no idea it would be this simple. She quickly returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. The two of them enjoyed this sweet moment for six minutes before they separated finally realizing the gravity of the situation.

"Wow did you learn that while you were away?" she asked having to again regain her breath.

"No, actually that was my first kiss," Chuckie replied back nervously.

"Mine too," she answered back in a surprisingly soft sweet voice. She then began leaning forward for another kiss but was cut off by Chuckie speaking.

"Maybe we should go I have homework to finish," Chuckie said quickly. Angelica was a little disappointed but relented anyway she had got a taste of what she desired and was willing to wait for more. The two of them changed into their regular clothes and walked out of the school exchanged goodbyes before heading to their respective homes. Both having a lot to think about concerning the day's events.

Chuckie was almost to his house when he spotted Susie walking along the same route; she saw him and ran up to him with a smile.

"Hi Susie I thought you had work with your club," Chuckie replied. Susie just got an angry look in her eyes before shaking it off and smiling again.

"Oh that it turns out my club got some "bogus information" from somebody so now I'm free. I was on my way to your house when I saw you so you still up for coming over my house today?" she asked.

"Of course I said I would and I that's what I'm going to do," Chuckie stated.

"That's one of the things I like about you Chuckie you stand by your principles," Susie said as she took his hand and led him to her house. The two of them entered her house and entered the living room, where Chuckie began to pull out his things.

"Hold on Chuckie it'll be more comfortable if we do this up in my room," Susie said. Chuckie had been in Susie's room lots of times before so he saw nothing wrong with this, the two went to her room sat down on her bed and began going over the material they had learned in class. They were both very bright students so it wasn't very difficult. Chuckie however found himself stealing glances at Susie. He couldn't help himself she was so beautiful and he had had a crush on her since before he could remember learning to talk.

"Is their something wrong Chuckie?" Susie asked noticing his nervousness.

"No nothing wrong," Chuckie said noticing her full ruby lips as she talked. Not being able to help himself he gave her a kiss. Susie for her part was genuinely surprised she had invited Chuckie over here to spend time with him and had not expected them to advance to this. That's not to say she didn't enjoy the situation though, quite the contrary she soon found herself leaning in and returning the kiss dropping the books she was holding and ignoring the fact that they fell of the bed the two of them were sitting on and cluttered to the floor.

The two of them kissed for several minutes, Chuckie had fantasized about this several times in his adolescence but he never dreamed it could become a reality he put his arm around her and began rubbing her back. Susie had moved her hand to hold his free hand and began to gently stroke it she could feel his breath on her as they kissed, for her this was pure bliss. It was interrupted however when Chuckie inexplicitly broke their kiss and got up beginning to stammer.

"Sorry I didn't mean to, I mean, uh I think I should go," he said quickly gathering his things.

"No wait Chuckie you don't have to go I'm not upset really," she said trying to grab his hand; she desperately wanted to continue this.

"I have to it's getting late, I'll see you tomorrow though," he said as he rushed out of her door and out of the house.

**End of Chapter: 4**

**Well things have gotten more interesting for our favorite carrot top. What will this do to the gang and what affect will Lil's answer to Tommy have on their friendship. What will happen at Savannah's party, find out in Chapter: 5 entitled The Bet.**

AN/ I know last chapter I said this chapter would be titled the bet, however the plot ran longer than originally intended so I divided it into two chapters. Hope it didn't cause too much confusion.


	5. The Bet

**Things Change**

**Chapter: 5 The Bet**

**By Orion101**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Grown Up or any other Rugrats related characters; they are the property of Klasky Csupo.**

**Reviews: Digital Damita: Thanks for the comment, glad you like the story stay tuned for more.**

**Chuckangie: Thanks for the review, Savanna will have a bigger role in this and later chapters.**

**Lil-Wolfgirl: Don't worry every fan-couple will get to see a little bit of their moment.**

**TK-421: Yeah I delibrately portrayed him as a hormone driventeenager becuase well that's what he is.**

**alisha marie: Glad you like the story also**

**Jyotsna Gutta: Nicole is in this chapter.**

**Authors Note: Sorry about the long delay before an update but I was caught up with some important business, some school related others personal. I'm back now anyway and ready to continue my story. Oh just for those of you who are wondering this story and my other story The Good Child do not take place in the same continuity, they are completely separate from one another. Now that that's out of the way on to the story.**

Chuckie was currently laying on his bed thinking about what had just transpired today, he could not believe he had kissed both Susie and Angelica. It had all seemed like some kind of strange dream; he placed his hand over his mouth as if to ensure it was actually real.

"My first kiss," he quietly mouthed to himself. He had been so shocked about what had happened that he had finally gotten the chance to let it truly sink in, he had experienced his first kiss and it was with his childhood tormenter. To say that he was surprised was an understatement, never in his wildest fantasies had he imagined Angelica and he would be doing that. Well not entirely, ever since he had hit puberty he had been attracted to her, I mean she was hot but he never actually considered anything could actually happen. It was kind of weird but at the same time it felt right, when their lips touched it was like everything negative that happened between them just disappeared. For those brief few minutes they were the only two people that mattered.

"I guess now I know what she wanted when she was being nice to me," he joked to himself. All this time he had thought it was just her natural flirtatious behavior, when in reality she was actually flirting with him. What should he do, she obviously liked him and he was sure he her but then there was Susie. His kiss with her had been awesome as well and he had had a thing with her since he had been a toddler. Though it had died down over the years now it was bigger than ever, than something else had sunk in he, had kissed his two friends.

"Oh man, what do I do, the two of them talk when they compare notes I'm as good as dead," Chucky then proceeded to bang his head on the wall. Of course this attracted the attention of his sister who opened the door and looked in at him.

"Chuckie why are you banging your head on the wall like that?" Kimi asked him.

"Because I just made my life all the more complicated," he replied.

…………………………………………………….

"This day is one I'll always remember," Angelica said as she was busy staring at a picture she had in her desk. It was a picture of her at three years of age clutching both Chuckie and Tommy in an embrace. It was the oldest picture she had of herself and him, she wasn't sure why she kept it but something about it held onto her. She held the picture to her chest and sighed, the kiss was one of the greatest moments in her life and to think it was with Finster.

"I can't believe I'm actually falling for a kid who I used to wrestle to the ground and make wear my dresses," she said with a giggle. She thought back to all the times she

had given him a hard time, she just couldn't help it there was something about him that made her drawn to him. Where most people would ignore a person like him she would go out of her way to bully him and she enjoyed it but not in a malicious sense she loved the reaction he she would get and the attention he gave her.

"Our relationship has definitely been complicated all this time," she said in reflection of her past.

"Whose relationship?" asked Charlotte as she was walking past her daughter's bedroom?

"Mom what were you doing eavesdropping on me," Angelica asked her mother angrily?

"I wasn't I was just walking past your door and overheard you talking to yourself," Charlotte defended. She then started to walk out of the room before her daughter stopped her at the last minute.

"Hold up Mom can I ask you something," Angelica asked her mother sincerely? Charlotte looked back at her daughter and asked her to tell her what was bothering her.

"Have you ever known this guy for some time and thought there was nothing then look back and realize their was this chemistry between the two of you?" Angelica asked. She couldn't help but notice her mother looked a bit uncomfortable as she described her situation.

"Something the matter Mom," she asked curious? Her Mom instantly regained her composure and answered her.

"What? No of course not sweetie, now what's going on with you and Chuckie," Charlotte asked.

"What makes you think I'm talking about Chuckie?" Angelica questioned nervously. Her Mother gave her a knowing glance.

"Oh come now sweetie I'm not blind I've seen the way you've ogling Chuckie since he gave back, I know a smitten girl when I see one," Charlotte smiled as she looked at her daughter. Angelica looked sheepish as she twiddled her thumbs.

"Is it really that obvious?" Angelica asked.

"Oh yeah," Charlotte replied.

"Well what should I do then, I just noticed him now but I'm starting to realize theirs been something there for awhile now," Angelica admitted.

"Is that a problem," Charlotte asked?

"No, well not completely I mean he is major league cute now but if I'm right then I liked him back before he became hot. If that's true then that means I used to have a crush on a….a," Angelica started.

"A geek," Charlotte finished for her daughter.

"Uh huh," Angelica admitted. Her mother looked at her for a second then gave a sigh before rubbing her head.

"Sweetie one thing you should know is that you can never control love, it's an emotion not a conscience decision you can't decide who you love. Even more importantly you shouldn't base it on social standings of school cliques, when you do that then you end up missing out on some really great people. You can even end up doing things that you regret later on," Charlotte said with a hint of sadness in her voice as she said this. Angelica didn't miss this change in her mother's demeanor and made note to ask about it later.

"Yeah your right, where else would I find a guy as kind and sweet and thoughtful?" she said with a dazed look on her face. Her mother nodded her head and started looking dazed herself.

"Mom you weren't talking about Chuckie earlier were you," Angelica asked? Charlotte started to fidget herself as she looked away.

"Um what are you talking about sweetie," Charlotte asked? This time it was Angelica's turn to possess the knowing glance.

"I also know you weren't talking about Dad because you didn't meet him until after school," she said as she gave her mother a look.

"Now honey that is a story for another time," Charlotte said as she got up and walked out of the room ending the conversation.

"I'll have to remember to look into that later on," Angelica said to herself as she returned to her thoughts.

…………………………………………………………..

Tuesday morning should have been a normal day with five friends riding the bus to school, it should have been but it wasn't not with two members suddenly trying to avoid each other. Tommy was sitting with his little brother Dil and Lil was sitting with her twin Phil, Kimi was sitting with her boyfriend Z somewhere in the middle of the bus. Lil was looking at Tommy but he was trying his best to ignore her.

"Hey Tommy you look nice today," Lil said trying to make conversation. Tommy just gave her a cold look and turned away from her.

'Whoa major harsh bro," Dil commented to his brother. Tommy just gave him a look that said "mind your own business" and went back to his moody grumbling. Phil was looking at the whole scene and was concerned with his sister's well being.

"Hey sis what's up with you and Tommy," Phil asked?

"It's nothing you need to worry about Phil," Lil said as she just sat down in her seat to stop talking. Kimi and Z were looking over at the display and shaking their heads.

"Oh Z I don't know what I'm going to do, they've been like that since this morning," Kimi said to her boyfriend as she sighed about the sad turn of events.

"Maybe you should try talking to each of them and get the scoop on the situation boot girl," Z said with a grin.

"Thanks for the advice Z," Kimi said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then walked over to her friend Lil.

"Say Lil once we get to school you mind if you and me have some girl talk," Kimi asked her friend. Lil looked up at her and smiled.

"Sure I would really like that," Lil said gratefully. Later on when they arrived and got off the bus the two of them started walking to their classes and discussing what was going on.

"So what was up with Tommy giving you the cold shoulder earlier," Kimi asked?

"I guess it's because he asked me the one question every girl expects the just a friend guy to ask at one point," Lil explained.

"You don't mean the want to be more than friend's question," Kimi asked surprised.

"Yep," Lil admitted.

"And you turned him down didn't you," Kimi pushed further?

"Uh huh," Lil answered nervous.

"It doesn't seem like he'd be angry just over that, did you say something else to him," Kimi asked. At this question Lil's nervousness seemed to increase.

"I told him the reason I didn't want to date him was because I didn't think friends should date," Lil admitted. At this Kimi stopped walking and gave her friend a cold glance.

"You gave him that line despite trying to hook up with my brother," Kimi said. Lil seemed surprised by this.

"You know I like Chuckie," Lil said.

"Of course I know and you're being a total hypocrite," Kimi said. Lil could only hang her head and let out a sigh and hang her head in embarrassment.

"I know," were the only words she could let out.

……………………………………………………..

A few hours later Angelica was sitting at a table enjoying her lunch when a shadow cast itself over seat, she looked up and saw a very angry Susie Carmichael looking down at her.

"Hi Angelica I just came by to thank you for giving my club that false information the other day," Susie said sarcasm dripping from her voice. Not being phased Angelica just kept a cool expression and smiled.

"My pleasure Susie and don't worry I took good care of Chuckie for you yesterday," she said with a smirk. Susie just curled up her lower lip as she looked down on Angelica.

"Trust me he didn't need it he got all the care he needed from me yesterday," she replied with her own smirk. Angelica then lost her coolness and showed surprise.

"What do you mean, you were with you're club yesterday," Angelica said as if to remind her.

"Oh I was but I got back in time to catch Chuckie on his way home and we headed over to my house to do some school work," she said making extra emphasis on the word schoolwork. Angelica countered this with a smirk of her own, she wasn't about to let Carmichael get the best of her.

"Well while you and Chuckie were talking about math I enjoyed his private company down in the schools pool," Angelica said as she waited for Susie's response.

"You were with Chuckie alone in the pool," Susie stated shocked.

"That's right and we had ourselves a pretty good time if I do say so myself, besides I happen to know your parents weren't home yesterday and you were alone with him," Angelica retorted. Susie just looked back with a sour look on her face.

"That's different unlike you I wouldn't try to sink my claws into him, not he'd by what you have to sell anyway," Susie shot back. Angelica glared at Susie as she said this.

"He seemed pretty compliant when we were kissing yesterday," Angelica informed her rival. Susie for her part could only look on in shock at Angelica's smirking face until her anger increased as she started blurting out words.

"You probably had to force him into it like you did with everything else you got him to do at least he kissed me willingly," Susie let slip. This time it was Angelica's turn to be surprised as Susie said this.

"You hypocrite you were alone in your house with Chuckie kissing him and you judge me," Angelica said infuriated as she pointed her finger at Susie.

"At least I wasn't alone with him in a pool," Susie shot at Angelica. The two of them went back and forth like that for some time; little did either of them know they were being watched by Savanna.

………………………………………………………..

Later that day at the Java Lava Kimi, Lil and Chuckie were all working at the counter but each was consumed with their own thoughts. Chuckie was busy worrying about his situation with the girls, Lil about her problem with Tommy and Kimi about her boyfriend Z. The three didn't let it affect their job though until a familiar face showed up in the Java Lava.

"Chuckie is that you," asked none other than Nicole as she walked into the front of the store?

"Nicole," Chuckie inquired surprised to see her there. Lil just looked on with jealousy at the prospect of another rival.

"Hi I haven't seen you in awhile, you look really nice," she complimented as she looked him over.

"You do too," Chuckie answered back. It was then that he noticed a person walk up beside Nicole and put his arms around her.

"Hey Nicole I looking for you," the boy said as he kissed her on the cheek. The three friends just looked at the newcomer in surprise.

"Oh guys this is my boyfriend Josh, Josh these are my friends Kimi, Chuckie, and Lil," Nicole said introducing them to him. They all said hi to him before the two of them left. Kimi looked over to give her brother reassurance.

"You okay about this Chuckie," Kimi asked her brother trying to make sure he wasn't hurt in all of this. Chuckie just gave her a smile and answered her.

"You know surprisingly enough I am, it's weird but I hadn't even thought about Nicole in a few months. I guess with everything that's happened I got over her," Chuckie said a little surprised himself. Kim and Lil just gave him a strange glance as he said this.

"Chuckie what do you mean everything that's happened," Kimi asked her brother. Chuckie quickly clammed up and changed the subject.

"Well we need to get back to work, this coffee isn't going to make itself," Chuckie said as he went back behind the counter. Kimi and Lil just looked at each other and shrugged.

………………………………………………

The next day came and it was time for Savanna's party, Chuckie arrived at her house and thought to himself that this was the first time he was ever here. He looked up to see a huge house with a lot of people walking in and out or just talking on the porch. He regained his composure as he walked in and decided to socialize, he then noticed Sean standing by the couch and walked up to him.

"Hey Sean how are you doing," Chuckie greeted him. Sean looked up and smiled.

"Fine Finster, say Savanna's been looking for you," he said with a wink.

"She has," Chuckie inquired curiously.

"Yep and here she comes right now," Sean pointed behind Chuckie as he said this. The next thing Chuckie knew a pair of hands had grasped his shoulders and pulled him away. He turned around to find none other than Miss Popularity Savanna Shane standing behind him giving hi m a seductive look.

"Hello their Chuckie glad to see you could make it," Savanna said as she held onto Chuckie.

"Thanks for inviting me," Chuckie said as he nervously smiled back.

"Don't mention it, say do you think I could talk to you alone for a minute," she asked as she smiled at him? Chuckie could only nod in response as she led him to a private part of the house. Sean was giving him thumbs up as they exited the living room. The two of them soon came to a sanctioned off part of the house where no other people at the party had come to, the two of them were alone.

"So here we are, alone, with no one else," Chuckie said looking at his surroundings.

"We certainly are, say Chuckie can I ask you a question," Savanna asked?

"Okay," Chuckie replied in a weak voice.

"Are you dating either Susie or Angelica," she asked giving him a look. Chuckie was caught of guard by this and thought about what to say for awhile before giving his response.

"No I'm not dating either of them," he said. This was technically true he wasn't in an actual relationship with either of them at least not yet. Savanna pleased with the response she got gave him a wide grin.

"Good then you shouldn't have a problem with this," she said as she pulled him into a kiss. Chuckie really should not have been surprised by this action but he was none the less. He just stood there as the teen pressed her lips to his; he was enjoying it though and after a few seconds started returning the kiss. Savanna feeling she now had the advantage moaned in her success, but that jarred Chuckie out of his stupor and realizing that the last thing he needed was to add to his complications pulled away.

"Sorry, I just think this is moving a little two fast okay," Chuckie said as he backed away from her. Savanna though not pleased decided to relent and let him walk away, she could afford to be patient besides she had some business to take care of.

"Okay Chuckie, we'll go at our own pace I've got something I need to do anyway," she said as she turned and left the room.

……………………………………………………………

Susie, Angelica and Lil were all currently at the Java Lava though none of the three were speaking to the other. All of them looked up as Savanna entered the coffee house and walked up to them.

"Susie, Angelica I believe we need to talk about a certain red headed Finster," she said as she started leading them to a corner of the store. She turned and was surprised to see Lil following as well.

"What are you doing here Deville, this doesn't involve you," she said in a bitter tone.

"If you're talking about Chuckie then it involves me," Lil said stubbornly. Savanna just gave her a look and realized what she meant.

"Oh I see your apart of the club too, well the listen up then it seems we all have our eye on the same guy and since we all obviously can't have him then I propose a little wager. The first girl to have a successful date with him gets him got it," Savanna proclaimed. All of the girls considered this for a moment, not all of them agreed with this but they did all want Chuckie so eventually they relented.

"Okay," they all said in unison.

**End of Chapter: 5**

**A/N: Well it seems the stakes have been raised a little haven't they, what will happen next. Find out in the next chapter as someone of the first to get a date with Chuckie but who will it be, find out in Chapter 6 Romantic Upheavals.**


	6. Romatic Upheavals

**Things Change**

**Chapter 6 Romantic Upheavals**

**By Orion101**

**A/N: Thanks for all of the encouraging reviews everybody, I wasn't really sure if my writing skills would be up to par with the other authors but you guys take that feeling away. I have some interesting twists and turns in mind for later in the story as well as some interesting stuff for my other story The Good Child. Oh and for those of you who keep wondering I would like to remind you that my two stories exist in separate continuities from one another. They are both directly lifted from the show with the first chapter of this story taking place one year after the current season but they are both self contained.**

**Broken-SilverWings: Thanks for the positive review of my fic.**

**acosta pérez josé ramiro: Don't worry this story will definately be finished, good character analysis.**

**chuckangie: Thnks for reviewing the fic again but I've never seen Ranma so I don't understand the refrences. Although speaking of references what did you think of the continuity references I made in this story.**

**Digital Damita: Thanks once again for reviewing.**

After all of the confusion that was taking place in all of their personal lives it was a refreshing change of pace for things to be a little peaceful for some of the kids. This seemed to be the case as Chuckie, Tommy, and Phil were all hanging out at the mall like the regularly did. Tommy even seemed to be in a better mood than he had been in lately; Chuckie hoped that everything would soon be back to normal.

"Wow just look at the latest machine they have on sale," Phil said as he was looking into the window of one of the stores. Everyone followed him and gazed at the impressive looking motorcycle that was on display in the window. Of course none of them were old enough to ride it or had enough money to pay for it but that didn't stop them from admiring it.

"Have you ever seen a more beautiful site than that," Tommy asked as he whistled at the mean machine? Phil then formed a mischievous smirk on his face as he turned to look at his red haired companion.

"Well I haven't but I'm sure our good friend Chuckie here has," said Phil giving his pal a wink. Chuckie gave Phil a confused look as he began to wonder what his younger friend was getting at with this line of conversation.

"Just what do you mean by that Phil," Chuckie asked wondering if he was being set up for some shot.

"Oh nothing much except that you seem to be drawing the amorous attention of two older and very desirable lady friends," Phil implied giving Chuckie the look.

"So Angelica and Susie have been giving me some attention lately what's the big deal," Chuckie defended although it was obvious to anyone that he was embarrassed as his face now shared the color of his hair.

"Oh we all know they have been giving you attention but the question is how much attention," Phil inquired rubbing his chin smirking up a storm. Chuckie beginning to take offense to this questioning crossed his arms.

"I don't know what your talking about Phil," Chuckie tried hide his blush as he turned around. This of course prompted Phil to prod more into the matter.

"Well I happen to have heard from a very reliable source that says you and Susie went into her house when here parents were not around and enjoyed each others company for quite awhile if you get my meaning," Phil quirked his eyebrow as he said this. This was immediately met with Tommy spitting out the soda he was drinking and Chuckie blush now exceeding his hair in redness.

"Chuckie is it true, were you and Susie really alone in her house," Tommy asked his blushing friend; this was met with a nod of the head as a reply.

"Were you inside or outside of the bedroom," Phil instantly cut in?

"We were in her room but I don't see why," Chuckie was cut off before he could finish his sentence as Tommy and Phil were hooting and making several thumbs up gestures to Chuckie.

"Will you two knock it off It's no big deal we've all been in Susie's room hundreds of times," Chuckie reminded them hoping to shut them up.

"Yeah but she never wanted to get busy with any of us before, so tell me Chuckie did get any lip action," Tommy asked looking at his friend? The even more embarrassed look on his face and the fact that he wouldn't look either Tommy or Phil in the face told them all they needed to know.

"Man you did, I swear Chuck I wish I was you I mean you were making out her in her room while the rents were away that is top notch," Phil praised as he started imagining himself in his friends place.

"Susie's a year older too, you are a credit to us all Chuck," Tommy said putting his hand on the red heads shoulder.

"Did you happen to score some face time with any other girls we should no about," Phil asked? He was again met with a nod of the head as a response.

"Who was it Chuck, tell us," said Tommy his hand still on his pal's shoulder eagerly awaiting more information to add to his hormone filled imagination.

"Angelica," was the single word the red head uttered. As soon as he said this Tommy shot his hand off of his shoulder and his face turned into an expression that was unreadable. Phil on the other hand oblivious to Tommy's discomfort at this news went even more ecstatic.

"Angie too, man you are one player, I mean not one but two older girls and hot ones as well. Let me ask you something Chuck is it true that if I kill you I become you," Phil asked with a look of madness on his face.

"No," Chuckie yelled starting to back away from the younger boy who after a few seconds seemed to calm down.

"Hey Tommy if you had to pick between either of those two to get busy with who would you pick," asked Phil turning to his other friend who on being asked this had his face contort to one of disgust?

"What," asked Phil his usually clueless self?

"Phil think about what you just asked me," Tommy said as he gave Phil a cross look. Phil doing as he was told reviewed his question several times in his head until finally it dawned on him.

"Whoops sorry my man didn't even think about that before I said it," said Phil apologetically.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again, the last thing I need is that image floating around in my head," Tommy explained. To this his two other friends laughed at his discomfort, Chuckie also was glad some of the heat was being taken off of him, he then turned and saw something else that caught his interest.

"Wow guys look they have tickets for the new Sulky Boys concert here on sale," Chuckie said as he ran over to where they were selling them. He quickly realized his two friends did not share his enthusiasm and looked back to see them looking at each other strangely.

"What's the matter you guys love the Sulky Boys," asked the redhead puzzled by his friend's lack of interest.

"Chuck we used to love them but lately it's just no cool for guys to be into boy bands you no," Tommy said as Phil nodded in agreement.

"Really, man you go away for away for a few months and suddenly everything you used to know is different," Chuckie said. He decided he would buy two tickets anyway since he still liked them.

"Oh well I'll get one for me and Kimi anyway, she still likes them right," asked Chuckie? Upon seeing his friends nod a yes response he purchased his two tickets and left with his two friends to see other things.

………………………………………………………………….

"Okay no more Miss nice time to stake my claim and remove all pretenders," said Angelica as she was in her room contemplating on ways to win the bet and Chuckie's affection.

"I mean who do those other girls think they are I've known Chuckie longer than any of them even Deville. I'm the one that's been playing a game of cat and mouse with the carrot top since we were toddlers, Chuck Finster by all rights belongs to me," Angelica said to herself as she sat on her bed imagining the two of them.

"If I'm going to beat the three of them I'm going to need backup, well for Susie and Savannah anyway Deville's no competition," Angelica considered as she stroked her chin.

"Tommy could help but how am I going to convince him to help me, its not like I can just come up to him and say hey cousin I need your help to snag your best pal," Angelica replayed the scene in her mind.

"I bet Carmichael's already come up with a plan on how to get Chuckie," Angelica said as she was thinking about her rivals' intention for her man. Funny enough over in another area of town Susie was having her own little episode.

"I can't believe that Angelica has the nerve to even try and get with Chuckie now as if the past ten years hadn't happened," Susie said as she and her friend Kimi were in her room. Susie was busy talking completely oblivious to the fact that her best friend was giving her the evil eye.

"Yeah Angelica has no business being all over my brother not like you do," she said the sarcasm dripping from her words. Susie however was too caught up in her own dilemma to notice what her friend was implying.

"I know she has done nothing but make his life miserable since as long as I have known her and now she expects them to be some happy little couple, in what way does that make sense. Girl is living in a fantasy world if she thinks I'm gonna let that happen," Susie ranted in her own mood.

"Yep absolutely it's all your call," said Kimi becoming more and more annoyed with her friend.

"And the worst part is her reason's are all so shallow, I mean you no the only reason she's interested in him now is because he looks hot. If he still looked like the same Chuckie she would not be giving him a second glance," Susie said as she continued with her tirade. It was at this point Kimi had as much as she could stand as she got up and looked her friend in the eye,

"You know Susie you can hardly criticize her for that when you're doing that yourself," Kimi said as she looked her friend in the face. Susie was shocked at this and was wondering what she had done to upset her friend so much.

"Kimi how could you say that," Susie asked?

"Because it's true you say Angelica was never interested in Chuckie before puberty hit him hard but neither were you, your being just as shallow as she is," Kimi yelled!

"I can't believe after everything she's done to your brother your taking her side over mine," Susie yelled.

"I'm not taking anyone's side I'm just sick of you all ogling my brother like he's your own personal plaything.

"I can't believe you would say that about me I'm not some horny fan girl groupie like Angelica," Susie retorted.

"Well your'e certainly acting likes one," Kimi yelled back.

The two friends continued to argue like that for some time until eventually Kimi became angry and stormed out; afterwards Susie was left to think about the matter herself. She was in the middle of some self thought when her mother came walking by the door.

"Susie what's wrong you and Kimi have a fight," Lucy asked her daughter? Susie just looked up and sighed.

"Yeah you could say that, Mom do you think it's shallow to like someone that's good looking," Susie asked?

"Thinking about Chuckie huh," Lucy pointed out.

"How'd you know I was talking about Chuckie," Susie asked.

"Oh come on now Susie everyone knows you and Angie have been fighting over him since he got back," Lucy informed her daughter. Susie just hung her head as she listened to her mother's explanation.

"Kimi said I'm being as shallow as Angelica and that the only reason I like Chuckie now is because he looks hot," Susie admitted.

"And what do you think," Lucy asked.

"I think its crazy I mean I'm nothing like Angelica, I mean she wouldn't give Chuckie the time of day before he got his looks," Susie ranted.

"Yes not like how you were asking Chuckie out before this happened," her mother pointed out. Susie just looked at her and got a defensive glance.

"That's different I at least liked Chuckie before," Susie defended herself.

"But not the way you like him now," Lucy reminded her daughter. Susie looked like she was about to say something but after searching for a means of defense came up empty.

"Your right I guess I am being a hypocrite, does this make me a horrible person," Susie asked her mother. Her mother just looked at her with a smile and held her chin up with her fingers.

"No it makes you human, besides his looks aren't the only thing about him you like right," Lucy asked.

"No, he's great he's kind and sweet, and he doesn't only care about himself like those other boys in my class. Plus he's smart and actually likes what I have to say," Susie continued on.

"Sounds like he's a great guy," Lucy said.

"Oh he is it makes me wonder why I never saw it before," Susie admitted.

"That the way it works sometimes a nice outside attracts us but an even better inside pulls us into it," Lucy said. Susie looked up at her and smiled.

"Thanks Mom you really helped me a lot, tomorrow I'm gonna talk to Kimi and apologize for the way I've been acting lately," Susie stated. Her mother nodded and left the room.

………………………………………………………………………………

"So children did you all get something on our trip to the mall," Kira asked the kids who were with her and Chaz in the van.

"Yes Mrs. Finster we all got some great stuff," Tommy answered back. He and his two friends had received a ride to the mall by The Finsters who were already there to pick up some items of their own. They were all on their way back to their homes when suddenly a police officer on a motorcycle drove by the van and motioned for Chaz to pull over.

'What's the deal are we gonna get busted by the Feds or what," asked Phil getting nervous at what was going on.

"Don't be crazy Phil I'm sure that this is just simple routine procedure or something," Tommy said trying to reassure his friend.

"But Tommy we weren't doing anything my Dad was going the speed limit and nothings wrong with car, this can't be good," said Chuckie.

"Now calm down kids just act natural and I'm sure we won't get into any trouble," Chaz informed them although it was clear to all present that he was nervous as well. After pulling over to the curb the officer walked up to the window and Chaz rolled it down to speak to them.

"Hello officer is their something I can help you with," Chaz asked nervously? The officer in turn simply removed her helmet and revealed a dark skinned female officer with a full head a wavy blond hair.

"I thought I recognized you, its good to you again Chaz," the woman said.

"Naomi, is that you, when did you get back into town," Chaz asked?

"Just last week I got transferred back to here and thought I'd check up on some things since I was gone," she inferred flashing him a smile. Chuckie and the other kids were staring at the display wondering what was going on, while Kira was staring herself for different reasons.

"So how are things going with you," Naomi said smiling as she leaned over to rest her shoulder on the window.

"Oh things have been going great has everything been okay with you," replied Chaz beginning to blush.

"They've been going great for me too, say if you're free tonight how about I meet you later and we can catch up," Naomi said. At that exact moment Kira happened to clear her throat in a noticeably loud manner.

"Oh Naomi I'd like you to meet my wife Kira," said Chaz gesturing to his wife in the other seat. Naomi saw her smiled and extended her hand to greet Kira. Kira in turn took the hand shook it and put on a smile.

"Well I got to get back on patrol it was good seeing you again Chaz," Naomi said as she walked back to her motorcycle and rode off.

"Chaz who was that," Kira asked the instant Naomi was out of earshot?

"Oh that was just an old friend I hadn't seen in awhile," Chaz said hoping to avoid the subject.

"Old friend you," Kira said in a very accusatory tone. Chuckie, Tommy and Phil were looking back and forth between the two adults as they exchanged words from the back seat.

"Tell me sweetheart exactly how friendly the two of you were," Kira asked.

"Now honey should we really be discussing this in front of the children," Chaz asked

"We'll discuss this later at home," Kira conceded.

……………………………………………………………………….

"Man I wonder what Mom has to talk to Dad about," Chuckie asked himself as he walked up the stairs to his room. Along the way he passed Kimi's room and heard the faint sound of crying from within its confines.

"Kimi are you crying," Chuckie asked? When he didn't receive any answer he opened the door to see his younger sister on her bed crying into a pillow.

"Kimi what's wrong," Chuckie asked as walked over and rested a hand on her shoulder? She just looked up at him and continued crying until she uttered five words.

"Z and I broke up," Kimi said.

"You did why, did something happen," Chuckie questioned his sister? Kimi suddenly reached up and hugged her brother pulling him into her as she cried on his shoulder.

"No nothing happened, he just said that he liked me more as a friend than a girlfriend and that their just wasn't a spark between us," Kimi explained as she continued to sob.

"Kimi I'm so sorry that happened," the red head said trying to comfort his sister.

"That's okay Chuckie I'm really glad you're here to make me feel better," Kimi said. Chuckie motioned to get up but Kimi stopped him.

"Chuckie could you stay with me tonight until I feel better," she asked her brother.

"Yeah Kimi whatever you need," Chuckie said understanding his sister's need at the moment. Kim then hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before lying down and beginning to drift off to sleep. Chuckie layed down beside her and after making sure she was okay started to drift off to sleep himself. The next day found Chuckie at the Java Lava on his usual shift thinking about what to do next. He had asked his sister earlier that morning if she wanted to go to the Sulky Boys concert to lift her spirits. Kimi politely replied that she didn't feel like going out yet but said that Chuckie should go himself.

The boy was now beside himself, he didn't want to go alone but none of the guys liked the Sulky boys anymore. For a brief few minutes he considered asking Susie or Angelica to go with him but instantly dismissed the idea for he could already imagine the two of them tearing each other apart over it. Too bad there wasn't a girl who he knew that didn't like him that he could go with, then it hit him Lil. He looked over to find her sitting at a table over in the lobby he walked over and got her attention.

"Hey Chuckie do you want something," Lil asked smiling as she saw him?

"Yeah I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the Sulky Boys concert with me tonight," he asked. Lil looked as if someone had just told her she had won the lottery her smiled increased to a point that didn't seem possible.

"Really you mean it," she asked?

"Of course, why wouldn't I," Chuckie replied puzzled.

"I'd love to go with you Chuckie," Lil said as she got up from her seat and ran out of the store. She couldn't believe her luck she had to tell someone, she had a date all she had to do was make the date successful and he would be hers.

**End of Chapter: 6**

**A/N: It seems one can never guess how these things will go can one, are you all surprised by the choice of the date. All of your reviews are greatly appreciated and it's an honor you all think so much of my writing. Old school Rugrats fans will recognize Naomi and as a special shout out to chuckangie what did you think of her inclusion and the interaction between the Finster couple. Hold on to your seats as things become even more interesting witness, the date and all the chaos that will unfold as the other characters find out about it. You don't think the other girls are just going to stand by while Lil wins do you. Plus as a special twist I'll reveal a plot point I've been subtly setting up since the third chapter and will surprise you. Next Chapter: The Date and the Past.**


	7. Prelude to Past

**Things Change**

**Chapter: 6 Prelude to the Past**

**By Orion 101**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership over the characters in this story they are the property of Nickelodeon and Klasky Csupo.**

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story as you can probably tell, I have been trying my luck with stories about other shows. However since this was my first story I have returned to it enjoy.**

**acosta pérez josé ramiro: Thanks for the review and good analysis of the girls exactly what I was going for**

**XxXCocoPuffXxX: Glad you like it**

**lil-wolfgirl: Ditto to you two hope you like this chapter**

**chuckangie: Thanks for recognizing the Naomi part**

**TK-421: Wait no longer the next chapter is here**

**alisha marie: Comments appreciated I'm not sure if their will be a sequal**

**V-LOVE: Here is more like you asked**

**pauloj1983: Keep reading to see.**

Lil at the moment was completely ecstatic, she couldn't believe that it was this easy, Chuckie was now hers. Well technically not yet in order to win the bet she still had to have one successful date with him, but that wouldn't be a problem. She knew Chuckie liked her he wouldn't have asked her out if he didn't so the date was just a formality. She began to wonder what she would do once she finally had an official boyfriend, maybe they would get matching shirts and couple photos, the possibilities were endless. She was so busy with her fantasizing that she didn't notice her twin in the hallway.

"Hey sis what's the matter, did you finally get that purse you were looking for at the mall," Phil joked to his sibling? Lil on the other hand just gave him a cross look and snubbed her nose at him.

"I will ignore that Philip as I am in such a good mood that not even you can ruin it," Lil sad as she looked for some clothes to wear. Phil gave her a curious look as he stepped into her room.

"Something really good must have happened if you passed up a chance to take a shot at me, you win the lottery or something," Phil asked.

"In a matter of speaking yes, Chuckie asked me out," Lil admitted. Phil looked at her disbelieving at first but then when he could see she was serious had a look of worry on his face.

"He did really," Phil asked?

"Uh huh, he asked me to go with him to the Sulky Boy's concert," Lil explained to her brother.

"Well I got to get going Lil, I have some um homework to do, yeah that's it," said Phil as he bolted downstairs. Now Phil was never known for being the sharpest tool in the shed, but even he had seen Tommy's crush on his sister coming and he knew once Tommy got wind of this that it would have repercussions serious ones. He had to make sure Tommy fund out from him before he found out at school or in public and had a major blowout. He reached the phone and dialed Tommy's number hoping he was home at the moment, he listened to it ring and someone picked up.

"Hello Pickles residence who is this," asked Tommy from on the other line.

"Hey this is Phil," he answered from his house.

"Oh hey what's up," Tommy answered back.

"Not much except, do you still have a thing for my sister," Phil asked.

"What are you talking about Phil I never had a thing for your sister," Tommy lied nervously.

"Yeah sure whatever, well I just thought you should here it from me Chuckie just asked her out," Phil explained from his house. At that moment Tommy almost dropped the phone.

"Phil are you sure about this," Tommy asked in disbelief.

"Yeah Tommy I am she just told me about a few minutes ago, he asked her to the Sulky Boys concert," Phil told him.

"Thanks for telling me Phil, I'll se you at school tomorrow," Tommy said as hung up the phone. He couldn't believe this had happened, Chuckie knew how he felt about Lil, how could he betray him like this.

"No wonder he wanted tickets to that Sulky Boys concert," Tommy stated bitterly. He then exited his room to go down the stairs and get something to drink. After this depressing bit of news he really needed a root beer to calm himself down. He was surprised to find his cousin Angelica was in the kitchen as well helping herself to a slice of pie. She noticed his bitter face as oppose to his usual chipper demeanor and was curious.

"Hey Pickles what's got you down," she asked.

"Nothing just that my former best friend just asked Lil out behind my back," Tommy stated. At this Angelica almost choked on the pie she was eating.

"What when did this happen," Angelica asked in shock.

"Earlier today he asked her to the Sulky Boy's concert," Tommy said.

"Darn how did that little brat get to him before me, if I don't do something she's going to win the bet," Angelica said not realizing she said it out loud.

"What did you say," Tommy asked just barely paying attention to her tirade.

"Nothing important, anyway what are you going to do about it," Angelica said looking at Tommy.

"About what," Tommy asked.

"About Chuckie and Lil duh, are you are you not going to follow them," Angelica implied.

"What," Tommy asked in disbelief.

"Listen, cousin I know you want Deville so I am going to be the kind cousin and assist you in following the two of them and making sure their date does not go as planned. That's simply the caring person I am," she said as she smiled sweetly.

"You just want Chuckie to yourself," Tommy said.

"Okay whatever, the point is do you want Lil or not," Angelica asked? Tommy thought about it for awhile finally he answered.

"Okay I'm in," he agreed.

……………………………………

The next day came and soon it was the afternoon, the time of the Sulky Boy's concert and the night that Lil would finally lay claim to her little carrot top. Everything was going to be so perfect, the two of them would end the night with a kiss and become solidified as a couple. Lil came downstairs in her jeans and halter top as she prepared for Chuckie to pick her up, she noticed her mom downstairs waiting for her.

"Hey their Lil look like you got yourself fixed up pretty nice their, anyone special," Betty asked.

"Phil told you about my date with Chuckie didn't he," Lil asked.

"Yeah he did, now Lil just make sure that whatever happens that it doesn't ruin what you already," Betty told her daughter.

"It won't Mom don't worry tonight is going to be great," Lil assured her. At that moment the doorbell rang and Lil quickly answered it to find much to her delight Chuckie on the other side of the door.

"Chuckie I'm glad you're here," Lil said.

"Thanks Lil you look nice," said Chuckie politely. Lil replied with a smile and walked out the door to go with him she was however stopped by her mother.

"Hold on their Lil, Chuckster let me just take a picture of the two of you," Betty said taking out the camera.

"Okay Betty if you say so," answered Chuckie a little confused as to why she wanted a picture. Betty took a picture of the two kids and they soon were on their way to the concert much to Lil's delight. In about an hour the two of them were at the Sulky Boy's concert and at their seats in about the third row. The two friends settled into their seats and were soon listening to the boy band sing their trademark song.

"I'm really having a good time tonight Chuckie," said Lil as she looked up at her friend with dreamy eyes.

"Yeah I'm having a good time too," said Chuckie who was busy paying attention to the concert. Neither of them noticed two rows behind them were Angelica and Tommy watching the two with jealousy in their eyes.

"What are we going to do while were here Angelica I don't see any way to mess up their date," Tommy told his cousin.

"Just be patient cousin and I'll show you what we'll do," Angelica said as she took out a pee shooter and put a small pellet inside. The blonde then aimed her weapon and fired upon the unsuspecting redhead with the desired results.

"Chuckie is their something wrong," asked Lil as she noticed him scratching.

"Something is causing me to itch in the back of my neck, I'm going to the restroom to see if I can find it," he said as he got up and made his way to the facilities. While he got up and left Lil looked around suspiciously also the two Pickles looked on as their quarry made his way to the bathroom.

"Okay Tommy now that your pal is out of the way we can concentrate on Deville," Angelica said only to turn and find her cousin no longer behind her.

"Hey Tommy where did you go," she called out looking for him.

"I thought I'd find you here Angelica," Lil said as she caught the blond unaware.

"Hey Lil how's it going," Angelica said trying to feign innocence?

"Don't play dumb with me I can see the pee shooter in your hand you were trying to ruin our date, well it won't work by the end of tonight I'll be with him," Lil said angrily as she went off in search of her date. Angelica was following in anger. While all of this was going on our favorite carrot top had come out of the bathroom only to be confronted by his friend Tommy.

"Hey Tommy what are you doing here," he asked curiously remembering Tommy hadn't wanted to come.

"Oh nothing much Chuck just came to see a back stabber in action," Tommy stated his fists clenched. Chuckie was confused as to what was going on.

"Tommy what in Jiminy Cricket's name are you talking about," Chuckie asked his friend.

"I'm talking about you asking Lil out on a date tonight that's what, how could you betray your best friend like this Chuck," Tommy said on the verge of screaming.

"Date what do you mean I'm not on a date with Lil," Chuckie explained to his friend.

"Well what do you call it when you take a girl to a concert," Tommy yelled.

"Tommy the reason I asked Lil to come with me is because neither you nor Phil wanted to come plus Kimi was to upset to come either after Z dumped her," Chuckie explained.

"What," Tommy said almost not believing what he was hearing.

"Yes that's right I just asked a friend to come to the concert with me why in the world would you even think we were on a date in the first place," Chuckie asked? Tommy just put his hand behind his head and looked down at the ground sheepishly until he noticed something behind his best friend. Or more accurately two something's his cousin Angelica and their friend Lil who at the moment had her mouth agape and had tears streaming her eyes. Chuckie also turns to see Lil and is surprised by her reaction.

"Lil why are you," he began to ask but before he could finish Lil ran off into the night. As they watched her run off the three looked at each other in confusion and awkwardness for a good while.

…………………………………………………………………………

"That was without a doubt the most confusing night of my life," Chuckie said as he came through the door. He found his parents talking to each other on the couch sweetly as he came in apparently they had made up after their previous argument.

"Why home so soon son the concert shouldn't have ended for another hour," Chas asked.

"It's a long story Dad, can I ask you a question, have you ever been involved with a friend. Chaz looked a little bit uncomfortable as he started to scratch the back of his neck.

"Well son it depends on what you mean by involved," Chaz said.

"I mean have you ever had this girl who was friend that you ended up dating," Chuckie asked his father.

"Oh well yes I have son, why do you ask," he asked his son.

"I may have accidentally done the same thing," Chuckie admitted. Kira and her husband looked confusedly at each other.

"Chuckie how could you accidentally go out with a friend," his mother asked him.

"It's confusing you see I had tickets to the Sulky Boy's concert but none of the guys wanted to go. I didn't want to go alone so I asked one of the girls if they wanted to go with me, only they mistook what I was asking them and thought it was a date. Then to make a long story short it sort of all blew up in my face," Chuckie explained to his parents.

"Well son that is a problem, tell me does she still think it was a date," Chaz asked.

"No dad not anymore, the thing is she sort of overheard me telling another friend it wasn't a real date and now she's upset," the went on.

"Chuckie you need to make this right and ensure that she understands you didn't mean to hurt her," his mother told him.

"Listen to your mother son the last thing you want to do is let this bad feelings stay you don't want to ruin a friendship," Chaz said. Chuckie listened to him and nodded in agreement.

………………………………………………………..

While this was going on Lil herself had just gotten home and was looking pretty miserable. She had just walked through the door when she noticed Betty waiting for her in the living room with a smile.

"Hey their Lil how did the date with Chuckster go," Betty asked? Lil just cast her head down and looked like she had just been crushed; Betty noticed this and started looking more sympathetically at her daughter.

"Hey what's wrong did the date not go okay," Betty asked her daughter as she put her hand on Lil's shoulder?

"It wasn't a date," Lil said sullenly.

"What was that Lil," asked Betty.

"I said it wasn't a date, I heard him talking to Tommy it turns out he just asked me to the concert to hang out, he didn't know I thought it was a date," Lil explained to her mother as she began to grow more upset. Her mother seeing this went over and gave her daughter a reassuring hug.

"Oh that's okay Lillian it was an honest mistake, I'm sure you'll find a guy who really likes you," Betty said as she comforted her daughter. Lil however just backed away and began shaking her head.

"No I'm not going to go out with anyone ever again not after I was made a fool of tonight," Lil said as she ran upstairs to her room. As she ran up the steps Betty say Phil standing at the top watching as his sister ran by upset, he looked at his mother as she too watched Lil and they both silently agreed to let her be.

………………………………………………..

Angelica meanwhile had just arrived home herself and was met by her mother.

"Well sweetie how was the concert," Charlotte asked her daughter.

"Oh yeah the concert it was all right," Angelica said as she began to walk past her mother.

"How were Chuckie and Lil," Charlotte suddenly said as Angelica stopped in her tracks?

"Why would you bring them up," Angelica started to mutter nervously.

"You were talking with Samantha on the phone about it just before you left," Charlotte said. Angelica then had a look of anger on her face as she heard her mother's explanation for her knowledge.

"You were spying on me," Angelica accused.

"Who needed to spy you were ranting so loud that I could hear it from across the hallway," her mother replied.

"It doesn't matter anyway the whole thing was one big mistake on Lil's part, it turns out Chuckie didn't consider it a date he just asked her to the concert as a friend. The good news for me is that the bet's still on," she said just realizing her mistake and covering her mouth.

"Bet what bet young lady," Charlotte asked in an accusatory tone.

"Oh just a bet me and the other girls had about Chuckie," Angelica admitted nervously. Her mother put her hand on her head and began to sit down.

"Sweetie you really shouldn't do stuff like this you'll just end up hurting people, I think it's time I tell you about what happened to me in college," she said as she began her story.

**End of Chapter 7**

**Well that was unexpected what secrets will Charlotte reveal and what does it have to do with what is happening now. Tune in next chapter for the answers in College Cruelties.**


End file.
